Meu Inimigo
by Lady Anubis
Summary: Uma boate... Um ruivo sensual... Mamoru Takatori diante dos seus próprios sentimentos, muito mais intensos do que na noite em que o pai tomou a decisão que poderia mudar sua vida... E pode-se amar um inimigo?
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Meu Inimigo

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**Beta:** Yume Vy

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Aya x Omi

**Classificação:** + 18

**Gênero:** Slash/ Angust/ Romance/ Lemon.

**Status:** Fic em andamento.

**Direitos Autorais:** Infelizmente Weiss Kreuz não me pertence.

**Sinopse: **Uma boate... Um ruivo sensual... Mamoru Takatori diante dos seus próprios sentimentos, muito mais intensos do que na noite em que o pai tomou a decisão que poderia mudar sua vida... E pode-se amar um inimigo?

**ooOoo**

**MEU INIMIGO**

**Prólogo**

Os orbes azuis custam um pouco a se acostumar com a luminosidade, saindo da escuridão da rua para o ambiente iluminado de forma irregular... O neon do bar, os spots indiretos sobre as mesas e a passarela cercada fartamente por pequenas luzes coloridas, além do holofote focado no varão de metal localizado no seu final. Pode entrever alguns dos clientes... Executivos de alto escalão, a maioria na terceira idade, apreciando um homem negro tirar a roupa, os olhos gulosos deles fixos no dançarino. Outros se encontram em mesas mais obscuras, beijando e agarrando rapazes, alguns tão jovens quanto ele próprio.

Acha tudo muito estranho, pois mal sai de casa, indo apenas na escola. Um clube de strip-tease masculino **e** host club não é exatamente um local comum para um garoto de apenas dezessete anos estar, mas seu pai insistiu tanto que não teve como negar. Sente-se sem graça por se encontrar ali, preferindo a segurança de seu notebook e da internet, conversando todas as noites com amigos que nem sequer sabem quem ele é de verdade, apenas um nickname fictício que inventou.

- Você tem sorte, Mamoru. – Hirofumi, seu irmão mais velho, diz brincando. – Quando tinha sua idade o papai não me trazia a lugares como esse.

- Sorte?! – O garoto o observa surpreso, percebendo como o irmão olha interessado para os garçons, que circulam usando apenas uma calça branca muito apertada. – Não sei por que ele me trouxe.

- Ele quer que você comece a participar dos negócios. – O homem de trinta e cinco anos passa o braço por traz de suas costas. – Foi assim comigo também.

- Mas ele não exigiu isso do Massafumi! – Mamoru se sente realmente incomodado.

- Você sabe que o Massa estava internado na sua idade. – O primogênito dos Takatori não gosta muito desse assunto. – E depois foi à faculdade... O papai desistiu dele faz tempo.

- Eu sei... – O loirinho abaixa a cabeça, resignado.

- Não fica assim! – Diz enquanto caminham a cinco passos atrás do pai, como o velho Reiji Takatori sempre exige. – No fim é até divertido.

Os dois irmãos vão desviando de algumas mesas, os olhos azuis do garoto recaindo vez ou outra sobre os guarda-costas do pai... O líder deles junto do patrão, enquanto os outros três se espalham pelo lugar. Eles o assustam.

Crawford, o que comanda o grupo, é um homem alto e moreno, o forte sotaque americano lhe emprestando um ar até distinto, combinando com seu terno sempre impecável. Schuldich, o belo ruivo alemão de olhos sarcásticos, desde o primeiro dia em que entraram na mansão, parece sempre manter o olhar sobre o filho mais jovem do patrão, como se algo o atraísse... E isso deixa Mamoru desconfiado. O irlandês Farfarello é claramente desequilibrado, sempre brincando com facas, nitidamente cortando-se com ela, sua pele marcada por cortes antigos e recentes.

O que o entristece é ver o menino, ainda mais novo que ele, de cabelos castanhos e olhos de um azul escuro misterioso, envolvido com esses tipos bizarros... Apesar de que Nagi não é menos estranho que seus parceiros.

E de longe... Lá estão os olhos de Schuldich sobre ele novamente.

- Não gosto daquele cara! – Volta a olhar para o irmão, ainda com o braço sobre seus ombros. – Não gosto de nenhum deles, mas... O olhar desse sujeito me incomoda.

- Eles são inofensivos pra nós. – Hirofumi sorri. – O papai os paga muito bem pra manter a nossa segurança.

- Aham... – Mas o desconforto continua.

Reiji Takatori pára e se volta para os dois, distraídos na conversa e não se ligando aos seus movimentos. Os irmãos quase esbarram nele, que os observa com o olhar extremamente severo.

- Vocês dois calem essa boca! – Fala baixo, mas seu rosto chega a ficar vermelho, os olhos em chamas direcionados ao filho caçula. – Não estamos aqui passeando. Quero convencer esse sujeito que _somos_ poderosos e que _**deve**_ se unir à nossa organização. Então... Chega de conversa fiada!

- Desculpa, papai! – Hirofumi se afasta de Mamoru, tornando-se súplice e servil como costuma ficar diante dele. – Mas é que eu...

- Não me interessa! – Novamente olha para o adolescente. – E você... Chega de ser um nerd inútil e comece a participar daquilo que paga suas contas.

O homem se volta mais uma vez para frente, abrindo o mesmo sorriso superior de antes, demonstrando ao futuro associado que domina todos, inclusive os próprios filhos. Retoma a caminhada em direção ao ponto onde o dono da boate está sentado, os filhos o seguindo, dessa vez em silêncio.

Mamoru permanece engasgado com mais uma vez que o pai o maltrata, desde pequeno sendo tratado como um idiota, imprestável e sem utilidade. O patriarca da família sempre deixa claro que não gosta dele e teria sido uma criança imensamente infeliz se não tivesse o carinho da mãe e dos irmãos. E por falar neles... Fica possesso com a forma como o irmão sempre se deixa ser tratado, não sendo a mesma pessoa quando algo envolve os desejos e aspirações do 'papai'.

Os Takatoris aproximam-se da mesa ampla, no centro da boate, diante da passarela onde as atrações especiais se apresentam. No momento um rapaz pequeno, talvez mais jovem que Mamoru, despe-se devagar, parecendo um pouco constrangido.

Yoki Ranmaru está sentado em uma larga poltrona, a figura excessivamente gorda e alta acomodada nela. É um antigo lutador de sumô, que fez fortuna e investiu em uma série de boates, cada uma direcionada para um público especializado e... Causa uma forte impressão para quem se aproxima. O homem, muito bem vestido, cheira a perfume excessivo, nitidamente preocupado com o odor do suor que escorre profusamente. O charuto apagado pela metade no canto da boca destoa da figura fina, emprestando-lhe a aparência de um cafetão barato, o que é reforçada pelas pulseiras e colares de ouro maciço.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – O homem aponta as outras cadeiras em torno da mesa redonda. – Fiquem a vontade.

O velho Takatori senta-se de frente para o homem, sendo parte de sua tática encarar o seu oponente em uma negociação, mantendo seus 'seguranças' sentados às suas costas, prontos para evitar surpresas. Seu primogênito senta a sua direita, como sempre, carregando toda a documentação, fotos comprometedoras e dinheiro, usados em subornos ou chantagens... O que fosse preciso para sair de uma negociação com sucesso, invariavelmente. Mamoru é convidado a sentar à esquerda do cliente, que tem um sorrisinho estranho emoldurado no rosto bochechudo.

- Acho muito interessante o seu investimento, abrangendo todos os tipos de público. – Takatori inicia sua negociação. – Mas qual a razão de fazer dessa boate gay a sua sede?

- Bom... Você tem que manter a mente aberta para ganhar dinheiro... – Ranmaru faz sinal para um rapaz alto, moreno e extremamente lindo se aproximar. – Eu e minha esposa montamos essa daqui primeiro...

- Ah... Sua esposa... – Certo alívio se apossa de Reiji, que temia ter que negociar com um desses pederastas.

- Sim... Criamos este lugar pra... – O belíssimo rapaz senta no colo dele, a mão do dono descendo para o meio de suas pernas e apalpando-o com certa rudeza. – Satisfazer alguns dos meus gostos pessoais.

O velho mafioso fica alguns minutos sem saber o que dizer, percebendo que seu preconceito é indisfarçável, temendo que isso possa por tudo a perder nesta negociação.

- E-eu... Sei como se sente. – Tenta pensar depressa. – Tenho minhas amantes também, mas...

Olha para trás, procurando em Crawford alguma idéia, percebendo um sinal de cabeça dele, dando-lhe a solução necessária para conquistar o cliente e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ele faz sinal com a mão para que Nagi se aproxime, parando a seu lado.

- Gosto de garotinhos... – Puxa o jovem telecinético para o seu colo, sob o olhar incrédulo de seus filhos, introduzindo a mão pela camisa fina fechada até o pescoço. – Delicioso... Não acha?

- Ohhh... Quer dizer que temos algo em comum? – Ranmaru sorri satisfeito.

Risadas, sorrisos e bebidas encerram essa primeira fase das negociações... Os olhos azuis escuros encarando o velho Takatori com ódio puro, desviando-se para o líder dos Schwarz que sinaliza para que fique quieto. Nagi Naoe obedece contrariado, sua expressão sempre fria transformada diante de algo que não é obrigado a fazer... Mas o medo dos tempos de abandono fazendo-o fechar o cenho, agüentando as mãos grosseiras, mas bem tratadas, roçarem sua pele fina.

Mamoru fica olhando para aquele quadro ridículo, sabendo o quão preconceituoso seu pai é, enquanto seu irmão claramente luta contra a homossexualidade que o velho jamais aceitaria. Isso apenas acirra seu desprezo com relação a ele, um homem rude, mesquinho e mau... Que tornou a vida de sua mãe um inferno, fazendo-a morrer muito cedo.

- Acredito que a ocasião mereça a melhor bebida da casa! – Ranmaru sente-se todo satisfeito com o gosto em comum, sem se preocupar com a expressão infeliz do rapaz que apalpa sempre que pode. – Garoto...

Faz sinal para um dos garçons, um moreno de pele bronzeada e bela musculatura, destacada pela calça de branca super justa e sem camisa. O rapaz se aproxima, sendo logo beliscado no bumbum firme, tentando esquivar-se, mas sem sucesso.

- Você é novo por aqui, não é? – O homem obeso olha para o rosto que disfarça o desconforto, sorrindo malicioso. – Como é seu nome?

- Ken... – Fala sem qualquer vontade, desejando que façam o pedido de uma vez antes que decida socar o sujeito tarado. – O que vão beber?

- Nos traga o vinho francês... Aquele mais caro. – Diz, querendo mostrar ser fino, mas nem sequer sabendo o nome da bebida. – Tudo de melhor para meu novo amigo.

Takatori sorri falso para o cliente, mas por dentro sente-se aviltado por ter que negociar com homem tão desprezível... Provavelmente vindo de origens humildes e querendo dar uma de importante. Não alguém com estirpe como ele, vindo de uma família tradicional e com raízes vindas desde o shogunato e da época de Tokugawa. Mesmo que ele e o pai tivessem concepções diferentes sobre a lei e o poder, ainda assim o sangue correndo em suas veias **é** de origem nobre.

- Pois bem... Em sua homenagem vou apresentar uma nova atração da minha boate. – O sorriso dele é tão largo que ameaça deslocar o maxilar. – Algo muito quente que contratei recentemente.

A luz do ambiente se torna ainda mais tênue, um holofote totalmente focado no poste de metal no final da passarela que vem do palco. Takatori e o filho se voltam para assistir, assim como os Schwarz, enquanto Ranmaru sorri malicioso para Mamoru, que se afasta devagar, sentando-se o mais distante do homem que consegue, pouco se importando com o show, pois não se interessa por essas coisas.

"_Eu queria estar no meu quarto conversando com o pessoal no MSN." _– A expressão de puro tédio estampada em seu jovem rosto.

A música sensual inicia... O ritmo é compassado típico do jazz, o baixo marcando os passos de alguém que entra devagar, enquanto algumas das luzes voltam-se para ele... Detrás das cortinas dos bastidores sai um homem de quase 1,80 m, esguio, mas de musculatura definida, com cabelos ruivos cor de cereja, que caem sobre seus brilhantes e sedutores olhos violeta, dando-lhe um aspecto... Misterioso. Veste uma camisa e calça negras, contrastando com a pele alva, que aparece por causa de alguns botões abertos da blusa.

Seu caminhar parece o de uma pantera... Vagaroso... Hipnotizante... Imponente... Repleto daquela sensação de perigo.

_**Todos**_ se voltam para ele com interesse, inclusive os guarda-costas de Takatori, que ficam com os olhos fixos na criatura que passa diante deles a caminho do poste de metal cravado no final da passarela do palco. Schuldich engole em seco, esquecendo-se até de usar de seu poder telepático, sentindo apenas a aura ameaçadora que a atitude e a mente daquele homem transmitem.

A mão forte então toca o varão, uma das pernas enlaçando-o e com um giro completo inicia a performance do stripper. O rapaz começa a se abaixar devagar, ao som da música, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior de uma forma extremamente sensual, mantendo os olhos semicerrados, dando uma lambida deliciosa no metal frio, fazendo todos ofegarem... Principalmente ao verem o corpo bonito se esfregando nele, para em seguida levantar-se rebolando lentamente, acompanhando o compasso da música...

E a letra o envolve, assim como os espectadores numa atmosfera de pura sedução.

_Nunca saberá o quanto te amo, nunca saberá o quanto me importo_

_Quando coloca seus braços em mim, eu sinto uma febre que é difícil suportar_

_Você me dá febre, quando me beija, febre quando me abraça forte_

_Febre de manhã, febre a noite inteira_

Os olhos azuis de Mamoru se arregalam, sentindo que a garganta fica seca quando começa a respirar de forma lenta... Ofegante... O coração estranhamente batendo depressa, as pupilas passando por todo aquele corpo que se move devagar, perigosamente como um felino, o rosto envolvido por uma expressão de puro prazer, com os quadris marcando a música...

E o lindo ruivo irradia um brilho selvagem, ficando de costas para o varão e se encostando nele. Abre devagar botão por botão de sua camisa, umedecendo os lábios com a língua, enquanto mais uma vez vai descendo... Abrindo bem as pernas quando chega quase ao chão... E a protuberância dentro de sua calça bem justa fica indiscretamente exposta para os olhos dos convidados.

Os orbes azuis acompanham o show, preso a cada movimento do stripper...

Então o jovem de cabelos cereja sobe ainda mais devagar, abrindo completamente a camisa, puxando-a para fora da calça... O abdômen e o tórax bem delineados ficam expostos por completo, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão grande passa por eles, descendo... Descendo e chegando à virilha, onde se esfrega com gosto, fazendo os óculos do líder dos Schwarz cair de seu rosto, sem nem ser notado.

_Você me dá febre, quando nos beijamos, febre com tua ardente juventude_

_Febre, estou em chamas, febre eu certamente me queimo._

O velho Takatori olha para ele meio sem saber o que pensar, agarrando Nagi com mais força, como se de alguma forma a apresentação o deixasse nervoso demais.... E o garoto tenta se afastar incomodado, mas sem sucesso. O mafioso nem nota como seu primogênito, sentado ao seu lado, parece derreter-se com tal imagem... Música e dança perfeitas penetrando em seu peito como uma faca quente.

O corpo esguio fica então de frente para o varão, enquanto a blusa desliza de um dos seus ombros, mostrando mais de sua pele e, arqueando o tronco para trás, encosta o quadril no metal brilhante, iniciando um movimento de vai e vem, como se estivesse...

Os espectadores respiram fundo, para se controlarem, vendo os cabelos vermelhos caindo no rosto marcante, movendo-os devagar para afastá-los. Cada movimento dele parece mais intenso... Como se uma ânsia tomasse conta daquele homem e o poste de metal deixasse de ser apenas isso. Ainda arqueado, a camisa vai escorregando completamente pelos ombros, descendo pelos braços e cai sobre um homem que baba ao lado do palco.

Um longo silêncio se segue, sem o natural ruído de um lugar desses... Todos os olhos direcionados para o palco e para a criatura misteriosa que parece totalmente absorta no ato de seduzir. A música se mostra cada vez mais sensual... A voz do cantor levemente rouca, emprestando à apresentação a libido a mais que torna o ruivo irresistível.

"_O-o que eu estou sentindo?!"_ – Omi se surpreende ao se notar excitado, sem entender _**como**_ algo assim pode acontecer, confuso comos próprios sentimentos. – _"Será que eu sou..." _

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Essa fic é um presente especial para minha amiga e mestra **Evil Kitsune**, uma singela oferenda que estava prometida há muito tempo e que estou cumprindo finalmente. Era pra ser uma oneshot, mas como você me conhece, sabe que essa palavra é meio inexistente em meu dicionário. Espero que goste, pois foi feita de coração... Aya sensual, fluffy e ação para tornar o romance ainda mais envolvente. De quebra vamos conhecer melhor a 'feliz e unida' família Takatori. Aproveite a história, pois é toda sua.

A música que embala a dança do nosso Aya stripper é **'Fever'**, música mais do que clássica, mas escolhi a versão cantada por Michael Bublé, que empresta um toque ainda mais sensual à melodia já bastante caliente.

Agradeço a minha amadíssima beta **Yume Vy** por todo o esforço que fez para me fazer feliz com mais uma fic iniciada. Sei muito bem tudo que essa betagem representou para alguém que luta com todas as forças para retomar sua vida e sua maravilhosa produção de fics. Que esta seja o recomeço de nossa parceria produtiva. Mil beijos!!!!

Beijos especiais também às minhas cobaias fofas, **Eri-chan e Scheilla Mendes**, que leram e me deram suas opiniões, influindo e muito e algumas decisões que tomei ao longo da confecção do texto.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!!!!

30 de agosto de 2009

02:54 PM

**Lady Anubis**


	2. Descobertas

**MEU INIMIGO**

**Capítulo 01 – Descobertas**

Os olhos azuis se mantêm presos ao ruivo que dança sensualmente e...

"_O-o que eu estou sentindo?!"_ – Omi se surpreende ao se notar excitado, sem entender _**como**_ algo assim pode acontecer, confuso comos próprios sentimentos. – _"Será que eu sou..." _

No palco, o ruivo se aproxima mais uma vez do poste de metal, rebolando devagar, uma das mãos segurando nele, enquanto a outra desce mais uma vez pelo abdômen nu e chega ao cós da calça, brincando de forma ousada com o ato de entrar e sair dela. Seus olhos se fecham completamente e um sorriso maroto surge nos lábios rubros quando os dedos chegam ao botão, abrindo-o com habilidade... Levanta o puxador do zíper e mais uma vez se diverte, descendo e subindo o mesmo, revelando que não usa nada por baixo, fazendo todos os orbes se fixarem naquele ponto.

Apenas Mamoru mantém seus orbes sobre o rosto sensual, observando cada matiz, cada mudança de expressão, por mais sutil que seja, percebendo como aquela sedução faz o homem se sentir ainda mais poderoso. O perigo está nos _detalhes_... Nos dedos que deixam a calça aberta e sobem para os lábios, mordendo a ponta dele suavemente, penetrando a boca vagarosamente, para depois sair ainda mais langoroso... Espalha a umidade, descendo pelo pescoço e peito, enquanto a cabeça se inclina de leve para trás.

Hirofumi se levanta, ficando de pé ao lado do pai, atrapalhando a visão de seu irmão, que também se ergue, parando mais próximo do palco, logo a frente do alemão ruivo, sem nem notar. Esse volta por alguns instantes os olhos para ele, mas percebe que o stripper coloca uma das pernas no alto do varão e retorna depressa para a fantástica visão.

O homem sedutor envolve o poste com ambas as pernas, dando um giro completo, descendo até que se senta no chão, mantendo uma das pernas à frente esticada e a outra dobrada ao lado do quadril. Ergue a perna, abrindo-se totalmente aos olhos dos espectadores, que poderiam jurar que viram _tudo_, com a calça perigosamente aberta, mas sem se revelar de verdade. Logo ele está deitado de barriga para baixo no palco, levantando a cabeça e o tórax, seus movimentos vagarosos de vai e vem mais uma vez insinuando um ato sexual, os dentes mordendo os lábios, a expressão fazendo parecer que o exato momento do orgasmo havia chegado.

- Ai... O que é isso... – Hirofumi deixa escapar sem controle, mas não sendo ouvido por ninguém, pois todos os sentidos estão voltados para o palco.

_Garotos foram feitos para dar febre aos garotos, seja Farenheit ou Centígrado_

_Eles te dão febre – quando você os beija, febre se você viver e aprender_

_Febre – até você chiar, que jeito adorável de queimar._

Ele volta a sentar, as pernas completamente abertas de frente para os convidados, notando então o rostinho grudado ao palco, bem diante dele. As pupilas cor de safira... A inocência transpassada pela fascinação... Algo naquele menino o desperta do transe em que se colocara para a apresentação. Seus lábios se abrem num sorriso sincero, não mais carregado de malícia, mas seduzido por aquela visão de um anjo.

_Que jeito adorável de queimar_

_Que jeito adorável de queimar_

_Que jeito adorável de queimar_

Mas a música vai terminando, a luz dos holofotes diminuindo e com isso, sua visão dos convidados a sua frente fica mais nítida e... Entre eles vislumbra a figura do poderoso Takatori, ainda com o pequeno Nagi sentado em seu colo. Algo dentro dele se acende, levantando de um salto, quebrando de imediato o laço de sedução que prendera todos a ele nesses minutos e sem perder um segundo, caminha resoluto para os bastidores.

- E aí? – Ranmaru pergunta, satisfeito com o efeito provocado por sua atração principal. – Gostaram?

- Bem... – O velho não sabe o que dizer sem parecer fascinado demais ou de menos. – Interessante...

Schuldich levanta e senta no palco, bem de frente para Crawford, que somente agora recolhe seus óculos do chão.

- Eu não me importaria de ter esse sujeito na minha cama! – O alemão fala baixo, sendo ouvido apenas por seus associados. – Ia devorar ele inteirinho!

- Cuidado! – Brad diz também entre eles, mesmo que duvide que Farfarello tenha reparado na apresentação, pois continua brincando com sua faca. – Não deixa o velho te ouvir falando isso.

- Ah vai! – O irônico ruivo dá um chutinho leve no joelho do americano. – Não venha me dizer que você não ficou tarado. Eu vi até as amídalas quando ele abriu aquela perna!

- Isso é fácil de resolver... – Farfie fala sem olhar para eles, fazendo mais um corte em seu braço. – Paguem e experimentem!

Ambos o observam surpresos, pois nunca sabem em que exatamente o irlandês presta atenção ou não.

- Hoje não... – Schul diz sorrindo malicioso. – Mas acho que vou voltar aqui num dia de folga.

Finalmente Takatori nota que conseguiu a confiança do homem obeso a sua frente, soltando Nagi, que passa irritado pelos companheiros e chuta Brad, sentando-se distante deles. O mafioso coloca então o contrato sobre a mesa.

- Muito bem, meu amigo. – Faz uma pausa dramática, todo satisfeito com sua habilidade para os negócios. – Posso contar com você na minha organização?

- Onde assino? – Antes de pegar na caneta o empresário puxa o jovem ainda sobre seu colo e o beija de forma gulosa, provocando uma última vez o homem que negocia com ele.

Hirofumi cutuca o pai, ainda de pé, ficando meio de lado.

- Pai... – Diz baixo, quase inaudível.

- Que foi? – Ele se volta irritado. – Não me atrapalhe nesse momento.

- Eu... – Teme irritá-lo, mas não pode evitar. – Vou ao banheiro.

O pai nem lhe dá atenção, da mesma forma que não vê que o filho caçula sumiu logo após o fim da apresentação...

**ooOoo**

- Solta o meu braço, Kudou! – Aya está nervoso, a mão sobre a bainha de uma katana que está oculta por trás das cortinas. – Eu _tenho_ que fazer isso!

- E estragar tudo por causa de vingança? – O loiro bonito, mais alto que ele, e vestido com um terno preto, está sério, quase irritado. – Assim você arrisca nossa pele... Tanto quanto a sua!

Mamoru entra tímido nos bastidores e pára diante dessa cena inusitada. Teme estar atrapalhando, cogitando a possibilidade de recuar, mas suas pernas não obedecem. Os dois notam sua presença, entreolhando-se preocupados e voltam mais uma vez seus olhares para o adolescente de short e camiseta.

- Desculpe se interrompi... – A voz do loirinho sai baixa, quase inaudível.

- Não... – O loiro muda de expressão quase que instantaneamente, agarrando a espada e a empurrando para o local onde estava escondida. – Ele ia usar isso no número, mas... Eu acho perigoso demais.

O ruivo continua nervoso, afastando-se dos dois, sentando diante do espelho para limpar o rosto e o corpo, levemente suados do esforço físico e das luzes fortes. Evita olhar para o garoto, apenas o desejo de ver seu inimigo morto martelando em sua cabeça, esquecendo-se de qualquer sentimento, voltando a se fechar em sua segura frieza.

- Vim... Aqui... Você... – Mamoru puxa uma cadeira e senta ao lado dele, não tem idéia do que falar, pois nem imagina como veio parar no camarim. – Fiquei... Nunca vi uma apresentação como a sua!

Aya se volta para ele, mais intrigado do que qualquer coisa, o rostinho angelical e corado de timidez contendo seu reflexo de mandá-lo sair. Tenta sorrir para ele, mas como fazer isso quando Takatori está na platéia e nada pode fazer? O ódio sai até por seus poros, a respiração descompassada, mas Yohji está certo, um movimento desses e toda a Yakuza pode cair sobre os três assassinos, pois sua infiltração seria desmascarada. E Ranmaru é um homem extremamente perigoso...

- Qual o seu nome, garoto? – Diz, tentando ser simpático.

_"E agora?"_ – Mamoru não quer ser identificado com seu pai e seus negócios escusos.

Enquanto olha o ruivo, pensa em um nome que não vá esquecer depois, algo que possa ser seu nome especial, um escolhido por ele mesmo e não por aquele homem que nunca gostou dele.

- Sou Omi... Omi Tsukyiono. – Seu nick da internet é o nome perfeito, unindo o apelido dado por sua mãe e o nome da propriedade milenar da família, pertencente a seu avô.

- Você parece um colegial... – O ruivo se volta para ele, procurando tirar a mente de seu objetivo, tentando esquecer o velho que destruiu sua vida. – O que está fazendo num lugar desses?

Outra pergunta difícil de responder, fazendo 'Omi' perceber que é preciso criar em sua mente uma história... Uma mentira convincente que não o deixe desconfiar de que foi obrigado a vir por um pai calhorda e com certeza capaz de matar para ser bem sucedido.

- Um amigo... Vim com ele. – Suas safiras não conseguem desgrudar do rosto sério, a expressão de conflito na testa que se enruga ocasionalmente quando param de conversar. – Eu... Não sei... Nunca...

- Você está tentando entender o que sente... Sua sexualidade? – Sente-se quase um conselheiro com esse papo.

- Não sei! – Somente então o garoto percebe que está aqui exatamente por ter sentido algo que jamais sentira antes. – Vim por curiosidade e... Senti umas coisas diferentes ao te ver dançar.

- Omi... Também já me senti assim. – Apóia os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, ficando perigosamente próximo do chibi. – Nós não temos que ter vergonha de sermos o que somos... Mentir pra nós mesmos só nos torna infelizes.

Sua irmã gostaria de tê-lo ouvido falar assim. Quantas vezes os dois sentaram sob a árvore no quintal de casa e Ran falou sobre as coisas diferentes que sentia? Os meninos na escola nunca notaram, sendo o campeão de kendô e esgrima, mas Aya o conhecia como ninguém. Os lindos olhos dela o desnudavam e a menina mais nova sempre parecia trazer à tona o melhor dele, as emoções mais verdadeiras.

- Eu gostaria tanto de poder viver... – O chibi percebe que vai revelar demais de si mesmo... Mais do que deseja. – Eu ainda não estou entendendo... O que...

- Me dá a sua mão. – Aya segura firme a mão dele e coloca sobre seu próprio peito. – O que o toque na minha pele te causa? Que tipo de reação física?

Omi sente um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. O toque, a voz suave e gentil, o cheiro de rosas que aquele corpo exala, a sensação do coração do dançarino batendo descompassado. Ele se levanta depressa, afastando-se do outro, saindo sem nada dizer, confuso demais para entender a si mesmo e aquilo que sente.

O ruivo abaixa a cabeça, pois já se sentiu assim... Perdido.

_"Até parece que não me sinto assim todos os dias! Esse ódio... Esse rancor que parece me sufocar..."_ – Pensa, desanimado, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa cheia de maquiagem e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – _"Ando tão cansado de viver sempre assim... Fechado e sozinho!"_

Ouve um ruído, a imagem de Yohji se aproximando e sentando na cadeira em que estivera o chibi.

- Eu precisei te conter! Você sabe... – O loiro tem consciência que tirou de Aya algo que era importante demais, querendo explicar-se, apesar de nem sequer serem amigos, a Weiss sendo apenas um grupo de assassinos... Nada mais.

- Não preciso da sua piedade, Kudou. – Não deseja conversar nesse momento, mesmo que saiba como ter um amigo seria muito bom. – Mato o desgraçado em outra ocasião!

- Ok. – Yohji se irrita com a costumeira frieza do líder dos Weiss. – Vou voltar pro meu disfarce... Nem sei por que me importei.

O playboy caminha nervoso para o balcão do bar, sentando-se em um dos bancos. Tenta se acalmar, pois sempre acaba assim quando tenta se aproximar do ruivo.

_"Ele e essa maldita vingança!"_ – Pede um copo de vodka para o barman. – _"Qualquer dia vai matar todos nós!"_

- Você sabe que não devia estar bebendo, Yohji. – Ken diz ao colocar a bandeja sobre o balcão. – Precisamos estar alertas!

- Ken... Não é um copinho ou dois de vodka que me deixam bêbado. – O loiro bebe de um gole. – Essa maldita missão! Prometo que quando sairmos daqui vou beber até cair... Ando cheio de tudo.

- Você faz o que quiser... Fora daqui. – O moreno se afasta, igualmente cansado dessa vida. – Tenho que manter o meu disfarce.

O papel de Yohji nesta missão é o mais confortável, pois tem apenas que dar uma de segurança e bater em quem sai dos limites, mas... É difícil alguém se atrever a fazer isso na boate de Ranmaru, pois é notório que o ex-lutador tem contatos na Yakuza, graças a sua esposa.

- Duvido que o folgado queira trocar de lugar comigo! – Ken diz já se afastando. Está cansado de servir mesas e... Ser apalpado. Sem falar da patroa, que o fica cercando por todos os lados, acostumada que está em levar quem quiser para a cama. – Aquela mulher abusada!

Aproxima-se da mesa do patrão, estrategicamente ficando distante dele, apresentando o vinho que será servido ao convidado, que o experimenta cheio de frescura, cheirando a rolha, para logo em seguida provar, passando o líquido de um lado a outro da boca antes de engolir, impressionando ainda mais seu anfitrião.

- Ótima safra! – Olha para o homem obeso e logo em seguida para o garçom. – Pode servir.

Ken volta para o balcão, deixando a bandeja sobre ele, encostando-se um pouco, sentindo as pernas doerem como nunca e as costas ainda mais.

- Nunca imaginei que esse tipo de trabalho fosse tão duro. – Olha para o loiro, ainda sentado, com uma expressão desconsolada. – Precisamos encontrar o garoto logo e dar um fim nesse maldito casal.

- Já conversei com todos os rapazes daqui... – Yohji olha para Ranmaru, sentindo certa revolta pelo modo grosseiro como ele bulina o 'host' no seu colo, que mantém um olhar distante, quase vazio. – Não gosto desse lugar... É diferente dos clubes em que já estive.

- Aqui é um lugar para homens ricos... – Os olhos do ex-jogador se perdem nos rostos dos garotos, nada de sorrisos, nada de alegria, apenas desilusão... – Todos são como escravos... Objetos para uso desses bastardos!

- Olha... Aquele garoto loirinho foi lá ver o Aya. – Sorri ao observar Mamoru voltando ao salão, provavelmente do banheiro. – Eu até vi o ruivo dar um sorrisinho... Quem sabe ele não... Não pode ser!

Ambos vêem quando ele se senta ao lado de Hirofumi, o velho Takatori encrencando com os dois filhos que não param sentados, enquanto ele tenta terminar a negociação.

- Ele é filho do... – Yohji balança a cabeça, pensando se deve ou não contar isso ao espadachim. – Que merda!

O garoto se acomoda, ficando em silêncio, ainda pensando no que sentiu e em como precisou jogar água fria no rosto, apenas por ter tocado na pele do ruivo. Sente os olhos do alemão dos Schwarz novamente sobre ele, ficando ainda mais incomodado.

- Você está bem? – Hirofumi pergunta num sussurro, evitando atrapalhar o pai. – Está muito pálido.

- Vai passar... – Procura evitar o olhar do irmão. – É esse ambiente cheio de fumaça de cigarro e charuto.

O pai olha com o canto dos olhos para os dois, pois tenta prestar atenção na conversa sem graça do dono da boate, que conta sobre seus tempos áureos de lutador. Tudo aquilo lhe dando sono, mas ainda assim podendo ser útil para os negócios. Assim que Takatori trabalha. E Ranmaru e suas ligações com a Yakuza são aquisições muito importantes para seus negócios.

- Então o que me diz, amigo? – O velho mafioso abre um de seus famosos sorrisos para fechar negociatas. – Vamos assinar o contrato?

- Bom... – Faz sinal para que o rapaz em seu colo saia.

Observa o delicioso moreno se movendo na direção do bar, passando a língua nos lábios... Mas voltando a atenção ao homem a sua frente.

– Sei que posso parecer meio grosseiro e... Idiota... – Sorri de forma irônica. - Mas sua negociação tem que ser mais... Como posso dizer... Apetitosa...

O milionário fica surpreso, pois nem pode imaginar como o rude ex-lutador o leu com tanta clareza, temendo o que significa essa condição que ele pretende impor.

- Eu não... – O que dizer se o homem parece ver seus pensamentos? – O que posso fazer para convencê-lo... Que seja apetitoso?

Ranmaru faz sinal para que Takatori sente ao seu lado, o que o homem faz um tanto temeroso, mas necessitado de conseguir o tal contrato assinado. O obeso empresário aproxima-se ainda mais dele, suas palavras não sendo mais do que um sussurro.

- Se você me emprestar um dos seus garotos por uma noite... – Olha para o rosto do homem, que parece surpreso com seu pedido.

- Como assim? – Takatori realmente não entende o pedido do obeso Ranmaru. – Um dos meus garotos...?

- Tudo bem que você não goste de admitir... – Olha malicioso para ele. – Mas alguém que gosta de garotinhos, como você demonstrou pra mim... Não teria se aproveitado do seu delicioso filho caçula?

- Bem... Eu... – Pego mais uma vez em uma de suas mentiras, o velho tenta não perder-se no rubor que lhe sobe até a face. – Ainda não... Mas já estava nos meus planos!

- Então... Me empreste o seu pequeno brinquedo ou o seu apetitoso filhinho e... – Suas palavras são ditas sem qualquer hesitação. – Assino esse contrato e... Ainda te apresento aos chefões da Yakuza.

A proposta não poderia ser mais tentadora, mas desperta pensamentos conflitantes em Takatori... Pensamentos que nunca imaginou que teria diante de um pedido desses. Não que se importe com Mamoru, pois tem a firme convicção de que ele nem sequer é seu filho de verdade, mas... Vender o próprio filho é algo que atenta contra a reputação, até de um bandido como ele. Esse seu mundo tem algumas regras básicas e a família é meio que sagrada... Tudo bem mandar matar um filho traidor, mas vender um filho adolescente para um pedófilo seria encarado como algo muito ruim. Mas a segunda opção não é fácil também, apesar de Nagi ser apenas um mercenário. Só que o poder daquele menino poderia acabar com Ranmaru com um único golpe. Somente Crawford conseguiria isso para ele, mas... E se o americano disser não?

- Vou deixar você pensar na minha proposta... – Ele faz sinal para Ken. – Rapaz... Sirva mais uma rodada daquele delicioso vinho branco para todos.

O moreno se aproxima, um olhar desanimado por perceber que o patrão agora encarnou nele e já está parecendo o único garçom da boate. Serve os Takatori e o patrão, mas quando serve a mesa dos guarda-costas, o ruivo derruba a taça de vinho em sua calça branca, o líquido tornando sua roupa transparente, praticamente ficando nu diante de todos.

- Ups... Desculpe, köstlich. – O alemão não se contém ao ver Ken assim exposto, sua artimanha causando-lhe um ataque de risos.

- Seu... – O jovem Weiss procura controlar sua fúria.

- Credo! – Schul olha para ele intrigado com a imagem mental presente na cabeça de um simples garçom. – Que pensamento violento!

Hidaka recua, ainda tentando imaginar como o ruivo soube exatamente o que estava pensando. Sai furioso, mas apreensivo, pois aquilo apenas revela que os guarda-costas dos Takatori não são homens comuns... Ainda lança um olhar para eles com uma desconfiança que somente aumenta ao perceber Nagi fazer um copo levitar, tentando esquecer a sacanagem feita com ele. Entra no camarim sob os risos e palavras maliciosas do alemão, que tece comentários no ouvido do americano, mas joga um olhar curioso para o jovem moreno.

- Aya... Você conhece aqueles seguranças do Takatori? – Pergunta assim que entra, o ruivo já vestido com um jeans velho e uma camisa branca, os cabelos ainda molhados do banho.

- Já os vi... Mas nunca tive contato com eles. – Pergunta com a expressão fechada, pois seu inimigo ainda está ali. – Por quê?

- Acho bom você estudar muito bem eles antes de tentar qualquer coisa contra aquele cara. – Diz abrindo seu armário e pegando outra calça branca. – Aquele ruivo leu o meu pensamento... E o garoto estava levitando coisas...

- Humm... – Aquela sensação de ódio latente somente fica mais forte com essa informação. – Isso é mau...

Olha para o companheiro de grupo tirando a calça, praguejando ao ver a cueca igualmente molhada, tirando-a e jogando dentro do armário. Isso o intriga, fazendo com que o observe com mais atenção.

- O que houve? – Não deseja mostrar qualquer preocupação ou interesse, mas o nervosismo de Ken é impossível de não ser notado.

- O maldito alemão jogou o vinho na minha calça... _De propósito_... – Veste a calça limpa sem cueca, desejando picotar inteirinho o maldito. – Depois ficou rindo as minhas custas... Fiquei praticamente pelado com essa calça molhada!

O líder dos Weiss esboça um leve sorriso, pois por mais que evite aproximar-se dos parceiros, o jeito indignado do ex-jogador o diverte. Ken é tão inocente... Qualquer um pode enganá-lo, apenas sendo bom com ele, mas não gostaria de estar entre seus inimigos.

- O Yohji me disse que você recebeu uma visita... – Tenta sentir se deve falar sobre quem ele é. – Contou que você até sorriu...

- Aquele loiro é um fofoqueiro! – Sorri levemente, pois não há como se irritar com essas coisas do Kudou. – Um garoto... Só isso...

- Mas você se interessou? – Essa é a pergunta chave. – Ele era bonitinho.

- Era sim... – Ele se encosta à parede, os olhos perdidos no vazio. – Mas na minha vida não há espaço pra ninguém...

Ken reconhece esse tipo de olhar... Não que já o tivesse visto em Aya, mas já viu em dezenas de corações solitários e resolve nada dizer ao ruivo. Para que acabar com essa ilusão, dando um nome e sobrenome ao loirinho que o fez sorrir, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos?

- Vou voltar. – Abaixa a cabeça. – Aviso quando eles partirem.

- Não... Também vou. – O ruivo já caminha na direção da porta, voltando-se para encarar o moreno temeroso. – Não se preocupe. Prometo não fazer nada que prejudique nosso disfarce. Só quero ver aquele desgraçado de perto...

Os dois atravessam o salão, muitos olhos se voltando para o ruivo, deixando claro que ele não atrai a atenção apenas no palco. Aproximam-se do balcão, de onde podem ver claramente os convidados, mas então o ex-jogador sente-se aliviado, pois os dois filhos de Takatori não estão presentes. Param ao lado de Yohji, Ken fazendo sinal para ele na direção dos inimigos, querendo saber onde os herdeiros do mafioso estão.

- Ahm? Eu não... – O loiro tenta entender o que aqueles movimentos da cabeça do moreno querem dizer...

Depois de manter os olhos em Hidaka por alguns minutos, finalmente conclui que ele quer saber do loirinho, já que Aya está presente, percebendo que Ken também não deseja tirar essa ilusão da cabeça do espadachim.

- O pai se irritou... – Diz num sussurro. – Mandou os dois esperarem no carro. Pelo jeito a negociação não deu muito certo.

Ken sorri aliviado, sentindo certo prazer por ver Takatori não conseguindo algo que deseja. Provavelmente ele subestimou Ranmaru... O que as pessoas costumam fazer por sua aparência e rudeza, mas o dono da boate é um homem muito perigoso.

Yohji se afasta dos parceiros, sentando-se ao lado do host na ponta do balcão. Observa-o por algum tempo... Seu olhar triste, a mão passando pelo copo úmido, o gelo do whisky já meio derretido. Ficou, simplesmente, impressionado com ele assim que chegou para assumir seu papel nesse disfarce.

O rapaz, como propriedade pessoal do patrão, sempre ficava no balcão quando este não estava. Era impossível não notar o homem de cerca de 1,85 m, esguio, olhos e cabelos castanhos desalinhados, e a boca de lábios carnudos... Uma tentação para os observadores não atentos à aura triste e conformada, ao desânimo ao fingir que bebe, quando na verdade está sempre pensativo.

- Como vão as coisas, Saitoh? – Infelizmente não consegue pensar em algo melhor para iniciar a conversa.

- Indo... Yohji, não é? – Fala, se voltando para o loiro bonito em seu terno preto e óculos escuros no alto da cabeça. – Você se apresentou pra mim na semana passada... Desculpe a memória fraca.

- Não esquenta. – Pede mais um copo de vodka, ainda sem saber o que dizer, mas incapaz de recuar agora. – Como você...

- Agüento o gordo asqueroso? – Completa com a pergunta que geralmente ouve de quem tenta se aproximar.

- Não... Eu estaria te julgando se dissesse isso. – O loiro se envergonha por realmente já ter pensado tal coisa. – Queria saber... Como alguém bonito como você veio parar num lugar desses?

O rapaz esboça um sorriso, os dentes a mostra tornando sua boca ainda mais tentadora. Seus olhos parecem perder-se no passado, sua expressão mudando, a tristeza tomando conta e voltando-se para o segurança ao seu lado, encara os orbes verdes.

- Aqui não é tão ruim. – Respira fundo. – Tenho casa, conforto e... Não passo fome. Antes do patrão me encontrar... Eu trocava sexo por dinheiro nas ruas.

- E não tem família? – Kudou começa a se importar com o rapaz, sentir algo diferente por ele.

- Minha mãe morreu cedo... Meu pai... – Uma dor profunda pede... Exige que mude de assunto. Não pode falar disso jamais. – Ah... Deixa pra lá.

Uma nuvem espessa e escura passa entre eles, tudo que Yohji já pensou sobre rapazes que se prostituem tomando uma nova forma, desejando ardentemente ter uma maneira de tirar Saitoh dali e... Faria o que se o fizesse?

- E você... Yohji... O que faz num lugar desses? – Novamente seu sorriso se abre, passando a língua pela boca tentadora a fim de umedecer os lábios. – Você é um cara bonito demais para ficar batendo em bêbados abusados.

Um silêncio perturbador se instala entre eles, a vida secreta de Kudou tendo de permanecer assim, mesmo que deseje ardentemente se revelar, contar ao rapaz de lábios carnudos o que o fez viver uma vida cercada de morte.

- Saitoh... Eu... – Não sabe por que, mas gostaria de dizer algo que fosse capaz de afastar a escuridão desses olhos.

Mais nada pode ser dito, o patrão faz sinal para que seu host particular volte, pois já não tem mais nada a discutir com Takatori, que continua incapaz de decidir qual dos dois meninos pretende lhe entregar. O rapaz lança um último olhar desanimado para Kudou, que lhe passa um cartão com seu telefone antes que se levante, caminhando devagar na direção do empresário emburrado, que o agarra pelo braço de forma violenta, saindo sem se despedir dos convidados.

- Parece que o sujeito não ficou muito satisfeito com a negociação! – Schuldich comenta com Brad. – Na verdade... O velho está na maior enrascada.

- De que tipo? – Crawford sabe que precisa estar ciente de como tudo corre.

- Das grandes, mas... – O alemão levanta-se e se curva, falando no ouvido do companheiro. – Só posso saber mais se me permitir ler a mente dele.

- Não. – O americano o segura pela camisa. – Essa é a única condição que ele impôs.

- Há muito perigo neste lugar. – O ruivo o olha sério. – Não é nítido, mas... Ouço os ecos de pensamentos violentos com relação ao velho... Isso pode se tornar ruim para nós.

- Enquanto ele pagar bem... – Tenta encerrar esse assunto muito rápido, vendo a raiva estampada no rosto do patrão. – Faremos tudo que ele quiser. Espero que todos vocês tenham entendido.

Essa recomendação não é apenas para Schul, mas para todos eles, estendendo seu olhar para o sempre distraído Farfarello e para o emburrado Nagi. É o líder e criou este grupo, então precisa manter a ordem. Por dinheiro tudo é possível... E por ele é capaz de tudo.

Takatori se levanta, ainda aturdido pela conversa que teve com o objeto de sua negociação, incapaz de tomar a decisão que o homem esperava e raivoso consigo mesmo exatamente por isso. Vê que uma mulher se aproxima, bem vestida, jóias caríssimas expostas sobre seu peito voluptuoso como em um mostruário e pára.

- Meu marido pediu perdão por ter se retirado com tanta pressa, mas... Precisava relaxar um pouco. – Um sorriso malicioso está estampado no rosto bonito da mulher magra e loira, com cerca de quarenta anos. – Nada que um delicioso rapaz não possa acalmar.

- Sim... Eu compreendo... – Ele diz tomando a mão da mulher e a beijando, fazendo uma reverência.

- Quer um conselho senhor Takatori? – Aproxima-se dele e sussurra em seu ouvido. – Jamais subestime o meu marido... Dê o que ele quer... Ou ele o toma. E o que o senhor ganharia se isso acontecesse? Entendeu?

- Perfeitamente. – Engole em seco, pois percebe que desde o momento em que entrou nesse lugar já se comprometia a entregar ao homem obeso e rude o que bem quisesse.

Ele faz uma nova reverência para a mulher, que se senta, fazendo sinal para os Schwarz para que partam. Passa diante do belo ruivo parado no balcão e, por um instante, seus olhares se cruzam, havendo certo reconhecimento... Como se já o tivesse visto em algum lugar.

- Ken... Venha cá. – A mulher diz, acomodando-se na cadeira e sentindo-se muito poderosa por ter intimidado um homem tão poderoso. – Me traga uma cerveja... Gelada.

Aproveita para apalpá-lo mais uma vez, divertindo-se por ele se esquivar, pois é exatamente isso que lhe dá mais vontade de tê-lo em sua cama.

**ooOoo**

Mamoru, como todas as noites, está em seu quarto, sentado diante do PC, conversando com os amigos que fez na internet, pois na escola eles são poucos... Mais por causa do seu sobrenome do que por si mesmo. Apesar de sociável e gentil, os Takatoris não são das pessoas mais populares. Raramente encontra alguém da família dentro de casa, apenas Hirofumi às vezes foge dos afazeres que o pai lhe passa e vem jogar videogame com ele, pois até suas refeições já são trazidas no quarto por uma das criadas.

"_Melhor assim."_ – Isolou-se dentro de uma casa em que nunca foi bem vindo... E o pai aceitou esse isolamento.

Volta seu olhar para a janela do MSN, resolvendo esquecer aquilo e se focar na conversa que tem com sua melhor amiga. Precisa desabafar um pouco...

"_**Omi:**_ Ontem aconteceu algo estranho comigo."

"_**Evil:**_ Fala... ME CONTA!"

"_**Omi:**_ Não sei explicar... Fui numa boate gay com... Com meu irmão... E vimos

um show... Um dançarino fez uma apresentação sensual naqueles varões de

metal... Sabe qual é?."

"_**Evil:**_ Sei... Mas é daí?! Por que você achou isso estranho?"

"_**Omi:**_ O estranho é como eu me senti. Aconteceu algo comigo. Eu não

conseguia parar de olhar pra ele. Meu coração estava pulando acelerado. Me

senti excitado com aquilo."

"_**Evil:**_ EXCITADO?! Será que você descobriu algo sobre si mesmo que não

sabia?! Isso é ótimo!"

"_**Omi:**_ Ótimo?! Eu fiquei apavorado. Não pode ser isso..."

"_**Evil:**_ E por que não? Tem medo do que seu papaizinho vai achar? Esse cara

nem liga pra você!"

"_**Omi:**_ Não... Tive medo sim, mas de sentir algo tão intenso... De me machucar...

Mas o pior não foi isso."

"_**Evil:**_ O que houve? Conte-me tudo... Não me esconde nada."

"_**Omi:**_ Eu fui ao camarim conhecer o cara."

"_**Evil: **_O QUÊ????? *morre*"

"_**Omi:**_ É sim... Acha que fui maluco demais?"

"_**Evil:**_ Você foi ótimo, isso sim. E beijou ele?"

"_**Omi:**_ Calma, calma... Não seja apressada! Fui conhecer o cara de perto, ver

como me sentia perto dele, longe do palco."

"_**Evil:**_ E como foi? Como ele era? Estou quase enfartando aqui..."

"_**Omi:**_ Ele foi gentil... Foi logo achando que eu tava descobrindo minha

sexualidade... Me leu como um livro aberto! Falou sobre como devemos ser

quem somos... Tudo como se ele já tivesse vivido esse dilema um dia."

"_**Evil:**_ UAU. *babando* E como ele era de perto?"

"_**Omi:**_ O homem mais lindo que eu já vi. Ruivo, sexy... De perto eu fiquei mais

excitado ainda. E quando ele pegou na minha mão..."

"_**Evil:**_ OMG! Ele pegou na sua mão!?!"

"_**Omi:**_ Pegou e colocou sobre o peito nu dele. Quase desmaiei. Tive que fugir,

senão passava vergonha. Corri no banheiro e joguei água gelada no rosto pra me

acalmar."

"_**Evil:**_ HAHA... Tem alguém que ficou apaixonado... Devia ter aproveitado! Eu

aproveitaria."

"_**Omi:**_ Pára com isso!"

Alguém bate na porta e a abre, interrompendo Mamoru, que vê o rosto da criada que praticamente o criou surgindo. Ela costuma trazer sua bandeja sempre com um sorriso, brincando com ele e recomendando que coma tudo, mas dessa vez parece tensa, quase nervosa, sem qualquer bandeja.

- Mamoru... – Ela soa contrariada. – Seu pai mandou que descesse pro jantar.

- Pra quê? – O garoto levanta da cadeira, surpreso.

- Não sei. – O nervosismo é nítido em sua voz. – Ele ordenou que descesse... Bem vestido.

Algo corroe em seu estômago, pois Mamoru não tem nenhuma lembrança boa de jantares em família. Ainda quando sua mãe estava viva, o garoto participava das refeições, mas por ela, porque sabia como sua situação era difícil na casa... A segunda esposa, jamais fôra a senhora da casa, pois Takatori governava tudo. Além disso, era do conhecimento de todos que este casamento fora um acordo entre ele e o pai de sua mãe, muito bem remunerado, pois ela estava noiva do irmão de Reiji, o jovem Shuichi. Então o casamento não tinha o componente do amor, ainda temperado com as dezenas de amantes que o marido nunca escondia dela. A doença a fez definhar aos poucos, mas Mamoru jamais deixou de pensar que a mãe não queria mais viver... Depois disso não havia mais porque continuar a suportar as refeições em família.

- Ok... – Sorri para tranqüilizá-la, pois sabe que teme por ele. – Já desço.

Quando a criada fecha a porta, ele se volta para o computador.

"_**Omi:**_ Preciso sair. O meu pai quer um jantar em família."

"_**Evil:**_ Ok, mas... Amanhã nos falamos."

Mamoru olha o guarda-roupa em busca de algo para vestir, mas acaba fechando as portas e decidindo ir assim mesmo como está... A camiseta e o short são sua roupa rotineira e para ele refeições são coisas comuns, não eventos sociais. Abre a porta e desce as escadas, um tanto temeroso com o que pode ter acontecido para levar o pai a pedir para participar. Ao chegar à porta da sala de estar, vê seu tio Shuichi sentado diante do irmão, um copo de conhaque na mão.

- Tio?! – Mamoru corre até ele e o abraça, pois sempre teve grande carinho pelo homem que sempre amou sua mãe. – Quanto tempo!

- Pois é... – Sorri para ele, sentindo os olhos de Reiji sobre os dois. – Tenho estado muito ocupado com meu novo cargo de Chefe de Polícia.

- Mamoru... – O pai se levanta nervoso. – Não pedi pra se vestir bem?

- Não era preciso... – Shuichi intervém, pois conhece muito bem como o irmão trata o filho caçula. – Que acha de irmos jantar?

O assunto morre, com todos se dirigindo à sala de jantar, Mamoru conversando um pouco com seu irmão Massafumi, que também raramente participa de qualquer coisa que ocorre na casa, sempre muito ocupado com seus negócios na indústria química. O garoto tem certa pena dele, pois o irmão sempre teve sérios problemas mentais, continuamente saindo e entrando de sanatórios, mas que nunca disfarçou o extremo carinho pelo irmãozinho, só sendo superado pelo protetor Hiro. Todos o protegiam mais do que o normal, menos do próprio pai, que sempre o agrediu verbalmente, em todas as oportunidades que teve.

Reiji senta-se na ponta da mesa, com o irmão ao seu lado esquerdo e Hiro ao direito. Mamoru fica ao lado do tio, bem de frente para Massa, que parece tão sem jeito quanto o irmão caçula. O empregado chega com a entrada, uma imensa salada colorida e serve todos, enquanto outro criado enche as taças de vinho tinto.

- Mas Reiji... – Shuichi sorri para o irmão, apesar dos sentimentos entre eles não serem nada amistosos. – A que devo seu convite tão inesperado.

- Eu... E meus filhos, é claro... – Aponta para os três, apesar de serem citados apenas para tornar a coisa mais oficial. – Gostaríamos que você intercedesse junto ao nosso pai para que eu possa usar novamente os títulos de família.

Takatori, depois de muito pensar, arquitetou uma forma de escapar da armadilha de Ranmaru. Seus títulos de nobreza seriam um grande trunfo para a Yakuza e assim não precisaria dos contatos do obeso homem. Não se sente a vontade na condição de refém de um sujeito vulgar daqueles e muito menos ser obrigado a seguir suas vontades, mesmo que pouco se importe com os dois garotos em questão. Era sua única chance de se livrar disso.

- Você sabe que ele não vai aceitar. – Shuichi diz sincero, pois conhece muito bem o próprio pai. – Quando você decidiu direcionar seus negócios para... Ele te deserdou e o proibiu de usar os títulos dados aos Takatori pelo imperador.

- Mas eu sou o filho primogênito dele! – Reiji se exalta, encarando o irmão com ressentimento. – Não tem sentido ele me privar de algo deixado para nós por nossos ancestrais.

- O nosso avô foi um dos últimos samurais... E seguia regras rígidas de conduta. – O mais jovem dos irmãos Takatori diz isso de forma seca e decidida. – Você não pode esperar receber esses títulos quando vive de negócios escusos e burlando a lei como faz.

- Saia! – Reiji levanta da cadeira, apontando para o irmão o caminho para a porta de saída. – Não o quero mais em minha casa. Não preciso do seu sermão.

Shuichi se levanta, pronto para sair, quando Mamoru também o faz, segurando o tio pelo braço.

- Pai... – Olha direto para o homem raivoso. – O senhor não pode expulsar o seu próprio irmão dessa forma... Precisam se entender.

- Cala a boca, você. – Seus olhos parecem bolas de fogo. – Por mim não teria pago o resgate por você... Devia tê-lo deixado morrer na mão dos seqüestradores.

- Não, pai! – Hirofumi se levanta, olhando para os olhos azuis que se enchem de lágrimas.

- Resgate... – A voz do garoto quase não sai. – Do que está falando?

Shuichi se vê solto, as mãos do sobrinho caindo ao longo do corpo, como se algo triste demais desabasse sobre ele.

- Isso mesmo. É bom esse porcaria ficar sabendo que só está na minha casa porque paguei pra ter ele de volta. – O homem se delicia ao ver as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. – Mas eu me arrependo. Nem sei se você é meu filho mesmo...

- REIJI... Chega disso! – Shuichi sente vontade de socar o irmão nessa hora.

- Você... – O rosto envelhecido fica vermelho. - Como vou saber se não me traía? Se não é o pai desse coisinha sem valor?

- Pára com isso! – O homem mais jovem já está no seu limite. – Eu jamais traí você... Apesar de ter me traído quando roubou minha noiva... A mulher que eu amava... E você sabia muito bem disso. Usou seu dinheiro pra tirá-la de mim, quando poderia ter qualquer uma.

- Eu podia ter quem eu quisesse. – Fala exaltado. – E no fim não me valeu nada! Era uma chorona que só ficava mimando o filhinho... Quando devia me servir devidamente na cama.

- CALA A BOCA! – Mamoru grita, o ódio estampado em seu rosto, fazendo todos se calarem. – NUNCA MAIS FALA DA MINHA MÃE!

- Eu falo quando... – Reiji não pode aceitar esse confronto.

- Você a matou! Ela não queria mais viver ao lado de alguém como você. – O filho mais jovem quer falar mais, mas Hiro e Massa o puxam pelo braço.

Reiji permanece parado, nervoso, o irmão saindo sem nada dizer, magoado com tudo com que ouviu, principalmente por ver o sobrinho nesse estado... Tudo por causa dele. Tudo porque sempre continuou a amar a mulher que conquistou seu coração e sabia ser correspondido até o final. Mesmo que jamais tivesse traído o irmão, isso destruiu as chances do menino ser aceito pelo pai.

Os irmãos vão levando o irmão para fora da sala, antes que a situação possa piorar e coisas mais negras possam surgir, mas Mamoru se volta para o pai, em um último toque para magoá-lo de vez.

- Eu tenho vergonha de ser seu filho. – Respira fundo, quase sufocado pela dor. – Queria mesmo que você nunca tivesse pago aquele resgate. Seria melhor do que viver nessa casa com você.

**ooOoo**

_**-**__ Yohji... _– A voz do outro lado quase não é ouvida no celular do loiro.

- Quem está falando? – Kudou fica preocupado, ainda se arrumando para ir à boate por mais uma noite, ainda sem nenhuma pista do garotinho que Ranmaru mandou seqüestrar. – Quase não te ouço.

_- Sou eu... Saitoh..._ – Ele parece ofegante e fraco. _– Você pode me ajudar?_

- O que houve? – A voz dele sai mais alta do que espera, um terror passando ao ouvi-lo falar assim.

_- Ele me machucou..._ – Parece reprimir o choro, uma voz forte soando de fundo. – _Estou com medo..._

- Onde você está? – Tenta se manter calmo para não assustá-lo ainda mais.

- _Num dos quartos da boate._ – As lágrimas são incontroláveis.

- Consegue sair para a rua? – Fala baixo e pausado, mas seu coração está acelerado.

_- Acho que sim..._ – O medo é claro na sua voz.

- Faça isso! – Diz já terminando de se vestir e pegando a chave do seu carro. – Te pego na esquina, ok?

_- Vem rápido..._ – Seu tom se torna súplice, quase desesperado. _– Por favor._

Assim que o rapaz desliga, Yohji sai decidido, passando por Ken, que o observa surpreso, também se trocando para sair para a missão, segurando o loiro pelo braço... E os dois se encaram.

- Aonde você vai? – Ken pergunta, lendo em seu olhar o perigo.

- Não te interessa! – Kudou puxa o braço, deixando claro que a situação é realmente muito séria.

- Você vai fazer alguma besteira... – Tenta ser amigo, muito preocupado com a expressão em seu rosto. – O Aya não vai gostar na...

- Diz pra ele que não vou ameaçar o disfarce. – Vai caminhando na direção da escada, mas então se volta. – Vou salvar alguém, Ken... Um daqueles rapazes de olhos tristes.

- Não faz isso, Yohji. – Sabe muito bem de quem ele está falando, pois seu olhar para o jovem host era indisfarçável. – O Ranmaru vai te matar.

- Eu preciso... Ken-ken. – Sorri e o deixa.

O ruído do carro saindo a toda faz o estômago do ex-jogador se contorcer, pois sabe do caminho perigoso que o 'amigo' está tomando e nada pode fazer para impedi-lo.

**ooOoo**

Aya se prepara para seu show dessa noite, ainda preocupado com o atraso de Yohji e Ken, mas não podendo entrar em contato com eles sem levantar as suspeitas dos demais bailarinos que também se aprontam no camarim. Ouve a porta abrir e olha, esperançoso que seja um dos dois, mas vê outro garçom entrando.

- Fujimiya... – O jovem garçom se aproxima dele, sentado diante do espelho. – Tem uma visita pra você essa noite.

- Visita?! – Olha para o rapaz loiro, intrigado. – Mas você sabe que eu não...

- Não é ninguém querendo um programa. Sei que você não faz isso. – O loiro fala malicioso. – O garoto da noite passada... Aquele loirinho... Pagou pra ter um tempo sozinho com você. Achei que sendo ele... Você aceitasse.

- Tudo bem, Toshiro. – Seus olhos violeta brilham ao pensar no garoto e em como a presença dele ali o afeta. – Fez bem...

O ruivo sai do camarim, andando entre as mesas, sempre atraindo a atenção, olhos se voltando quando passa, suspiros e leves gracejos sendo quase inaudíveis para o homem que tem um único objetivo. Ele pára diante da mesa onde está o loirinho, os olhos deles se encontrando... Uma excitação os envolvendo de uma forma que nenhum dos dois havia imaginado.

- Você me quer? – A voz do ruivo soa sensual. – Estou aqui pra você.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Como disse anteriormente, essa fic é um presente especial para minha amiga e mestra Evil Kitsune. Surgiu da curiosidade de como seria a vida do Omi se o pai pagasse o resgate e como isso mudaria as vidas dos Takatori e dos Weiss. A relação na família seria diferente? Os irmãos poderiam escapar à sina de serem como o pai? Os Weiss se tornariam uma família? Qual o papel de Omi na vida de todos os demais? A presença ou ausência dele poderia mudar tudo?

A música que embala a dança do nosso Aya stripper continua sendo **'Fever'**, na versão cantada por Michael Bublé.

**Köstlich **= gostoso, delicioso.

O personagem Saitoh, o host que serve o vilão Ranmaru, foi inspirado no ator Saitoh Takumi, de 27 anos, que trabalhou no musical 'The Prince of Tennis', protagonista de alguns filmes BL/Yaoi mais conhecidos como 'Boys Love', 'Sukitomo' e 'Itsuka no Kimi e', mas também trabalhou em alguns filmes recentes indicados para o público em geral. Assistam e vejam porque o Yohji ficou babando nesse homem MARAVILHOSO.

Agradeço a minha amadíssima beta Yume Vy por todo o esforço que fez para me fazer feliz, se esforçando muito para betá-la, com a mesma qualidade excepcional de sempre. Mil beijos!!!!

Beijos especiais também às minhas cobaias fofas, Eri-chan e Scheilla Mendes, que leram e me deram suas opiniões, influindo e muito em algumas decisões que tomei ao longo da confecção do texto.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!!!!

03 de Novembro de 2009.

02:14 PM.

**Lady Anúbis**


	3. Consequências

**MEU INIMIGO**

**Capítulo 02 – Consequências**

_O ruivo sai do camarim, andando entre as mesas, sempre atraindo a atenção... Todos o observa quando passa, suspiros e leves gracejos são quase inaudíveis para o homem que tem um único objetivo. Ele pára diante da mesa onde está o loirinho e seus olhares se encontram... E uma excitação os envolve de uma forma que nenhum dos dois havia imaginado._

– _Você me quer? – A voz do ruivo soa sensual. – Estou aqui pra você._

Os olhos azuis de Mamoru estão fixos na figura linda e ruiva parada a sua frente, engolindo em seco diante da pergunta sensual e absurdamente direta. Na verdade, nem tem idéia do que o motivou a procurá-lo mais uma vez... Depois da briga com o pai, com aquela revelação aterradora ainda na mente, o garoto se trancou no quarto, querendo solidão, mas... Algo mais forte que ele o impulsionou a sair, escondido de todos, em busca de uma emoção que aplacasse a dor que lhe pressionava o peito. Só que agora, diante do que procurava, já não sabe como agir ou pensar.

– Eu... – A timidez quase o emudece, mas teme parecer patético demais. – Quero conversar.

– Ah bom... – Aya puxa uma cadeira, sentando ao contrário, apoiando os braços cruzados no encosto. – Então vamos conversar.

O silêncio se mantém ainda por alguns minutos, pois o menino se sente sem graça diante do homem que mexe com seu corpo de uma forma que jamais imaginou. Desde o início, enquanto vinha de táxi pelas ruas de Tóquio, isso parecia sem sentido... E agora o que dizer? O ruivo maravilhoso diante dele espera algo, já que pediu sua presença, mas o que um garoto tão inexperiente teria a dizer a alguém... Assim tão...

– Estou fazendo você perder seu tempo. – Diz entristecido, levantando-se devagar. – Desculpa.

Uma mão forte o segura pelo braço, causando um choque em seu corpo, obrigando-o a voltar seu olhar para o ruivo que está tão próximo, sua respiração ficando pesada, enquanto ergue o rosto pra encará-lo ainda acanhado.

– O que te fez me procurar? – A voz interrogativa é sensual e calma, os olhos analisando o rostinho confuso.

– Você... Eu... Não sei... – Diz ainda hesitante.

– Procura em mim... – Fala, sorrindo de forma enigmática. – Algo que quer saber se existe em você?

– O quê? – Teme demais que esta seja realmente a resposta. – Não sei do que está falando!

– De sentir-se atraído... – Sabe muito bem como pode ser complicado enxergar essa verdade sobre si mesmo. – Por outro homem.

– Você está enganado... Não sinto nada disso! – Mamoru tenta soltar-se da mão forte que ainda o segura, evitando o olhar quente sobre si. – Não sou isso...

– Isso? – O ruivo sente-se ofendido com o tom pejorativo dessa palavra. – O que você define como 'isso'?

– Bem... Eu não quis... – Arrepende-se do que disse, sentindo como pareceu com seu pai naquele instante. – É que eu sei que não... Que não tenho atração por...

Um dos seguranças pessoais de Ranmaru, o dono da boate, passa próximo, a conversa dos dois chamando sua atenção mais do que Aya gostaria diante de sua importante e perigosa missão.

– Vem comigo. – Aya o puxa de leve pelo braço, decidido a fazê-lo encarar aquilo que ainda não consegue admitir. – Não podemos ficar aqui... Apenas conversando.

Os dois caminham até uma sala oculta ao lado do palco, atravessando tênues cortinas de organdi branco, deparando-se com cinco poltronas sem braço, levemente reclinadas para trás, aparentando ser extremamente macias, a luz difusa vinda de spots espalhados pelo ambiente, o aroma do local é suave e agradável.

– Ylang-ylang... É um afrodisíaco... – Mamoru reconhece esse aroma dos perfumes com os quais o pai se banha quando vai se encontrar com as amantes... Talvez a única coisa nele que aprecia. – Na Indonésia essas flores são colocadas no quarto dos casais recém-casados e...

Quando levanta os olhos se depara com Aya bem diante dele, tão próximo que pode sentir seu aroma doce de rosas, mesmo em meio a todo o perfume do ambiente.

– Você sempre se esconde atrás da sua inteligência? – O ruivo analisa o rostinho que fica corado instantaneamente. – Aposto que vive trancado em seu quarto... Conversando apenas pela internet.

– Eu... Não... – O garoto não sabe como responder, vendo-se mais uma vez desnudo de todas as suas proteções. – Meu pai é...

– Esquece o seu pai! – Quer fazê-lo encarar aquilo que custa a reconhecer em si mesmo. – Estamos falando de você.

– Mas é que ele... – Seu pai é a razão de ser assim, tão retraído, fechado para o mundo e distante da vida real.

– Não pode fugir a vida inteira dos seus sentimentos. – O espadachim pensa em como é hipócrita da sua parte dizer isso. – Na verdade... Eu não sou o mais indicado pra falar em sentimentos, mas... Não pode escapar de quem você é... E isso eu entendo muito bem.

Faz menção de tocar os braços do chibi, mas se contém, pois percebe pelo olhar confuso dele que ainda não compreende a magnitude de suas palavras. Então é preciso a... 'Terapia de choque'... Mostrar a ele quem realmente é.

– Senta numa das poltronas. – Diz, enquanto caminha na direção de uma jukebox no canto da sala.

– Mas eu... – Mamoru treme diante do que pode acontecer se obedecer.

– Senta! – Ordena, mas não com autoritarismo, mas de forma sensual.

O chibi o obedece, acomodando-se na poltrona central, acompanhando com os olhos cada passo do ruivo, vestido com uma calça jeans bem justa e a camisa de seda verde-esmeralda. Engole em seco sem saber se deve dizer alguma coisa ou ficar em silêncio, apreensão e dúvida aumentando sua vontade de levantar dali e fugir, mas sabendo que já é incapaz de fazer isso.

– Vou fazer algo, mas... – Fala ainda mais baixo, de pé atrás da poltrona, como se essas palavras fossem particulares, para serem ouvidas apenas pelos dois.

– O que... Você... Vai fazer? – O medo do loirinho é evidente, mas Aya já esperava isso.

– Confia em mim... Você vai gostar. – Sorri diante do excitante pavor na voz adolescente. – Mas... Tem uma regra simples...

– Qua-qual? – Respira fundo, tentando conter um calor que lhe queima o peito.

– Aconteça o que acontecer... – Faz uma pausa para tornar tudo mais misterioso. – Você não pode me tocar.

– ...! – Diante disso a boquinha rosada fica aberta, mas sem conseguir responder.

A música então começa a tocar, uma batida insistente e sensual, o ruivo surgindo diante dele, passando a perna por cima das suas, ficando quase sentado em seu colo... Apenas centímetros os separando. A voz do cantor preenche o ambiente como se os dois estivessem envolvidos totalmente por ela, um rebolado lento e lascivo movimentando o quadril que algumas vezes, roça as pernas pequenas, que tremem quase descontroladas.

_Você me deixa te violar  
Você me deixa te profanar  
Você me deixa te penetrar  
Você me deixa te complicar_

E a letra da música faz a respiração de Mamoru se tornar pesada e difícil, sendo um prenúncio de que está completamente perdido diante do homem mais sexy e delicioso que já conheceu. A libido assolando seu corpo ao senti-lo assim tão próximo, quase se tocando... A atitude sexual agressiva do ruivo provocando sensações que o chibi nem imaginava que pudessem existir.

Depois de alguns segundos nesse movimento provocante, Aya passa uma das pernas para o meio das do garoto, ficando sobre apenas uma delas, rebolando e roçando da mesma forma. Seus jeans esfregam-se acidentalmente sobre a pele exposta pelo short, que se retraiu quando o chibi sentou.

E cada contato faz o pequeno se sobressaltar, um formigamento estranho no baixo ventre, um frio no estômago... Ainda mais com aqueles selvagens olhos violeta fixos no seu rosto, como se esperassem ver o efeito de tudo isso.

_Me ajude  
Eu me quebro em pedaços por dentro  
Me ajude  
Eu não tenho alma para vender_

Aya então se afasta, saindo do colo do garoto, que suspira de leve, achando que pior já passou. O espadachim se coloca diante dele, o corpo felino sempre acompanhando a música, rebolando o quadril de forma lenta e sensual, mordendo os lábios como se isso o mantivesse no controle de si mesmo. E assim ele vai se agachando devagar, colocando uma das mãos sobre a própria nádega ao levantar-se, tão obsceno e lânguido como quando se abaixou.

A garganta do menino parece ficar seca, engolindo com dificuldade e respirando como se tivesse um grande peso sobre si. Deseja loucamente fugir... Voltar à segurança de seu quarto, onde a rotina o mantém a salvo dessas sensações que não quer... Que teme mais do que tudo.

_Me ajude  
A única coisa que funciona comigo  
Me ajude a ir para longe de mim mesmo  
_

– Eu... – Mamoru tenta se levantar, mas o ruivo o detém, colocando uma das mãos em seu peito e o empurrando de volta para a cadeira.

_Eu quero te fuder como um animal  
Eu quero te sentir por dentro  
Eu quero te fuder como um animal  
Minha existência toda é defeituosa  
Você me deixa mais perto de Deus_

Mais do que as palavras lascivas da música ou a ação autoritária do ruivo, do caçador segurando a caça em sua armadilha, o pequeno tem medo da vontade que tem que permanecer ali, contrastando com tudo que racionalmente pensa sobre deixar-se levar dessa forma.

O corpo esguio e quente se coloca de costas para o loirinho, rebolando de forma ainda mais provocante e mais um suspiro escapa da boca pequena, que se escancara quando o ruivo se inclina para frente, como se pegasse algo do chão... A cadência dos quadris sempre constante, no ritmo cada vez mais impudico da música indecente.

E novamente de pé e de costas, o homem lindo se aproxima, abaixando-se um pouco, forçando-o a abrir bem as pernas, esfregando o bumbum entre elas, fazendo-o estremecer. Percebe como o rosto bonito se volta de leve para ele, malicioso, deixando claro que sentiu nesse movimento como o loirinho está excitado.

_Você pode ter minha isolação  
Você pode ter o ódio que isso traz  
Você pode ter a minha falta de fé  
Você pode ter o meu tudo  
_

O Weiss se volta, encarando-o, ficando ao lado das pernas ainda trêmulas, mantendo sempre o ritmo. Levanta uma das suas devagar, dando a impressão de que vai colocá-la entre as dele, mas frustra a expectativa inconsciente do menino, depositando seu pé de leve sobre o colo que se remexe nervoso. Requebra assim, com a virilha tão próxima do rosto do loirinho, provocando-o com o volume de sua genitália, contida a custo pela calça já apertada.

O garoto não acredita nisso, quase enfartando, sentindo o rosto afoguear como se fosse tomado por fogo. Aquela visão perturbadora e pervertida o deixando maluco, surpreendendo-o, pois sente uma quase necessidade de tocá-lo... De sentir se também está rijo e excitado... E esse pensamento o faz prender a respiração, grudando os braços ao longo do corpo, a fim de evitar que involuntariamente faça isso.

_Me ajude  
Derrube a minha razão  
Me ajude  
É o seu sexo, eu consigo cheirar  
Me ajude  
Você me faz perfeito  
Me ajude a me tornar outra pessoa_

O pé do espadachim desliza, colocando-se mais uma vez no colo de Mamoru, a cadência depravada fazendo-o se esfregar de verdade, não mais apenas insinuando. As mãos finas passeiam então pelos botões da própria camisa, abrindo-os um a um, revelando aos poucos o peito de formas definidas, a pele de alabastro que exala um perfume inebriante, quase mágico para o chibi que o observa, umedecendo os lábios com a língua, tamanha a sua ansiedade.

O jovem Takatori acompanha cada movimento das mãos, a camisa se abrindo totalmente, descendo pelos ombros largos, deslizando pela pele macia e levemente suada... E com um meneio de corpo ela escorrega pelos braços e cai sobre os tênis do garoto. Segura um gemido, respirando fundo, seu corpo em ebulição a cada vez que sente o quadril esfregar-se no seu colo e diante de uma visão tão sensual. Deseja mais do que tudo tocá-lo, estando tão próximo, mas os olhos violeta o advertem que a regra básica precisa ser mantida e acaba agarrando a poltrona com toda a sua força.

_Eu quero te fuder como um animal  
Eu quero te sentir por dentro  
Eu quero te fuder como um animal  
Minha existência toda é defeituosa  
Você me deixa mais perto de Deus  
_

Lentamente o ruivo se coloca de pé, ao lado do menino, o corpo acompanhando freneticamente a música que vai ficando mais quente, o ritmo libidinoso parecendo percorrer o corpo perfeito e saindo por cada poro. E ele fica ali, movimentando-se como um felino à caça da pequena presa sentada naquela cadeira, roçando vez ou outra no braço pequeno, arrepiando-o por completo.

Aya então circula devagar a poltrona, desaparecendo por alguns segundos, completamente em silêncio, tentando conter a respiração profunda e pesada, percebendo como o rostinho angelical se volta para trás a sua procura, sorrindo maldoso diante da confirmação de que está realizando seu intento. O adolescente está seduzido, ansiando por mais, e, por isso mesmo pretende concluir sua dança com um 'gran finale'.

_Através de todas as florestas  
Acima das árvores  
Dentro do meu estômago  
Raspando por meus joelhos_

Cada palavra dessa música diz tudo... Fala do desejo, da ânsia, do sexo como uma necessidade para sobreviver e sentir-se verdadeiro. E por mais que Aya procure não pensar nisso, sente-se _**exatamente**_ assim diante desse adolescente, que mexe com ele mais do quer admitir.

O espadachim se coloca mais uma vez diante do pequeno, abaixando-se até ficar de quatro, movimentando-se como um animal perigoso, os olhos violeta fixos no rosto temeroso, enquanto caminha assim... Forçando as pernas semi-desnudas mais uma vez a se abrirem, seu rosto se aproximando tanto que a ponta de seu nariz roça o tecido do short. Percebe como o chibi tenta se afastar, recuando o máximo que pode na poltrona, mas os braços do ruivo se colocam sob os joelhos trêmulos, levantando de leve suas pernas e o puxando para si... Enterrando seu rosto na virilha, cheirando e lambendo as coxas roliças, provocando com o nariz e com a boca o pênis rijo.

_Eu bebo o mel  
Dentro da sua colméia  
Você é a razão  
De eu estar vivo _

– Não... Hummmm... Pára... Por favor... – A voz sai fraca, debilitada pelo extremo desejo que sente.

O homem solta as pernas pequenas levantando-se entre elas, surgindo como uma visão sobrenatural, ficando ali de pé, observando o chibi como se desejasse devorá-lo.

– O que você deseja de mim agora? – Sabe o quanto o garoto está excitado, esticando a mão em sua direção. – Seja o que for... Sou todo seu essa noite.

Mas isso é demais para Mamoru, que por mais que tenha se segurado sente seu short se molhar, ainda inexperiente demais pra conter o gozo, a vergonha maior do que qualquer sensação que ainda esteja sentindo. Levanta de um pulo, ficando de pé, perto demais do maravilhoso homem, mas evitando a todo custo aquele olhar.

– Preciso ir... – Não consegue dizer mais do que isso.

– Não precisa ter medo do que sente. – Aya nota a confusão e a angústia diante da revelação mais profunda que o garoto poderia ter sobre si mesmo. – Você me deseja... Eu também...

Mas antes que consiga falar o quanto essa dança também mexeu consigo mesmo, do quanto aquela inocência o seduziu tanto quanto a malícia de sua dança fez com ele, o estudante escapole, correndo para fora da sala e esbarrando em Ken que chega à boate.

– Nossa! – O moreno diz quando o espadachim se aproxima. – O que você andou fazendo com o menino?

– Nada. – Não tem intenção nenhuma de dividir essa experiência perturbadora com mais ninguém. – Por que você demorou tanto? E... Onde está o Kudou?

– Me atrasei por causa dele... – Olha para o segurança de Ranmaru que circula e os observa desconfiado. – Ele fez uma tremenda bobagem.

**ooOoo**

O obeso dono da boate entra irritado, chutando algumas cadeiras que estão em seu caminho, claramente possesso.

– Vem aqui, seu idiota! – Faz um sinal para que seu segurança particular se aproxime e lhe dá um tapa no rosto. – Onde você estava?

– Vigiando a boate para preparar a sua chegada... Como sempre. – O homem não entende o porquê da agressão, quando fez exatamente o que o patrão o instruiu a fazer todos os dias.

Ranmaru se larga sobre sua poltrona, a esposa trazendo-lhe um de seus calmantes, pois sua expressão raivosa e a face vermelha deixam entrever que está à beira de um ataque.

– Pois enquanto você estava aqui... – Toma o remédio sem nem sequer pegar o copo de água que ela lhe estende. – Eu fui roubado! E ninguém leva o que é MEU!

O segurança estremece, apreensivo com a própria integridade física depois de uma falha dessas.

– Eu quero o que é meu de volta... Pois eu descarto, nunca sou descartado. – Empurra a mão da esposa que tenta tocá-lo no intuito de acalmá-lo. – E aquele maldito loiro... Quero a cabeça dele numa bandeja!

Aya ouve aquilo realmente preocupado, temendo que os disfarces de todos eles possam cair diante de mais uma besteira do playboy. Puxa Ken pelo braço, levando-o para o camarim, onde os demais rapazes já saem, após terminarem de se arrumar para a chegada de seus clientes mais ricos... Sempre os que chegam mais tarde.

– O que ele roubou? – Fica encostado ao seu camarim enquanto o moreno se apressa em trocar de roupa. – Por acaso o idiota pensou que iria colocar nossas vidas em risco?

– Não pensou em nada... Você conhece ele. – Chega a gostar da impetuosidade do companheiro da Weiss, mas reconhece o quanto é irresponsável e egoísta. – Ele levou o amante do cara... Aquele garoto bonito que o Yohji andava rondando.

– Ele só pensa com a cabeça errada... – O líder da Weiss está realmente nervoso. – Se o Ranmaru não matar ele... Eu faço isso.

**ooOoo**

O carro de Yohji pára devagar no estacionamento do apart-hotel, ainda nervoso com o que aconteceu, sua respiração entrecortada e a mão direita doendo. Também... Não esperava chegar ao local de encontro e se deparar com Ranmaru espancando Saitoh abertamente, sem medo dos transeuntes que o observavam. Não pode se conter e desceu do veículo quase antes que parasse completamente e avançou para cima do obeso mafioso, mas o homem vivia de lutar, muito antes do loiro sair das fraldas, e segurou o soco dele ainda no ar, espremendo seu punho. No entanto, logo o risinho vitorioso desapareceu, pois o Weiss aprendeu nas ruas que todo cara tem um ponto fraco... E este está entre as duas coxas. E agora está aqui, lançando um olhar aflito para o host que não solta sequer uma lágrima, apenas olha pela janela, mesmo não parecendo ver nada.

Mesmo sendo um assassino profissional e vivendo a lei das ruas, Kudou sente algo diferente nesse caso, como se o rapaz ao seu lado no banco do passageiro representasse todas aquelas vítimas que ele e os companheiros foram incapazes de salvar... Como aconteceu com sua parceira...

– Você está bem? – Volta-se para ele, preocupado, mas intrigado com essa apatia. – É aqui que vamos ficar.

– Aham... – Nenhuma palavra, apenas aquela concordância quase servil, já abrindo a porta do carro e saindo.

O loiro resolve ficar em silêncio, observando-o caminhar até o elevador, tão calado como sempre o via na boate, com uma expressão de fatalismo. Nem parece feliz por ter sido resgatado... Na verdade não demonstra qualquer emoção... E isso incomoda demais Yohji. Assim permanece calado enquanto seguem pelo corredor, abrindo a porta do quarto e dando espaço para que o outro entre.

– O banheiro é ali. – O loiro permanece calmo, tentando transmitir esse mesmo sentimento ao estranho rapaz. – Tem toalha... Se quiser tomar um banho...

– Ok. – Saitoh diz apenas isso, a mesma expressão perdida no rosto enquanto fecha a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

Yohji se joga sobre a pequena poltrona próxima a janela, acendendo um cigarro e pensando na encrenca que arranjou para si mesmo... Somente então percebendo que pode ter comprometido o disfarce dos colegas da Weiss, mesmo que acredite que ninguém na boate desconfie que os três se conhecessem antes. Pelo menos assim espera.

_"O ruivo vai me esquartejar depois dessa..."_ – Até consegue visualizar o rosto de Aya pronto para trinchá-lo com sua espada. – _"Mas desde quando eu deixo de salvar um donzelo em perigo?"_

A imagem de Azuka não lhe sai da memória, pensando em como ela morreu por uma falha sua... Tudo por ter sido prudente demais e ter tido receio de se arriscar. Ela teria aprovado sua impetuosidade, afinal, ela era assim. E agora, sempre que se depara com uma situação como essa, em que pode representar a diferença entre a vida e a morte para alguém, pensa na melhor amiga que já teve e age como ela o faria... Mesmo que depois o ruivo o faça 'ajoelhar no milho' por muito tempo, fazendo os trabalhos mais chatos da floricultura.

Pensa muito em Aya, em sua atitude de cumprir a missão e esquecer os 'efeitos colaterais' que as mortes dos inocentes significam... Na verdade, não estão ali para salvar pessoas, mas para matar os criminosos, entretanto, mesmo que pense nisso por muito tempo, sempre o incomoda. E... Imagina o que poderia ter feito Fujimiya se tornar tão duro, quase insensível, pois ele jamais fala do seu passado e de suas razões para estar nessa vida medonha. Tem que ser algo muito terrível para fazê-lo odiar tanto o maldito Takatori. Chega a ter pena dele, sempre tão fechado e solitário, preso a um mundo de dor e ódio...

"_Se ele me ouve dizer que tenho pena dele..." _– Sorri, meio triste por nunca ter conseguido estabelecer uma verdadeira amizade com o homem que arrisca a vida ao seu lado... Assim como também não conseguiu com o Ken. – _"Até acho que seríamos bons amigos... Mas falta algo pra derrubar nossas barreiras... Pra nos aproximar."_

Lança um olhar para a porta do banheiro e tenta pensar em Saitoh. Aquela apatia e tristeza o preocupam, pois seria lógico imaginar que ele estivesse satisfeito em ser salvo. O rapaz o procurou e pediu ajuda... Não é como se Yohji o tivesse forçado a fugir.

Desde que entrou na boate, incumbido de tentar descobrir o paradeiro do garotinho seqüestrado, Kudou notou Saitoh. Ele representava todos os garotos infelizes que povoavam aquele lugar, mas havia algo diferente nele, como se pouco se importasse em viver daquele jeito. Claro que percebeu a sua beleza incomum, sua educação quase refinada, mas os olhos... Eles o seduziram no instante em que mergulhou em sua melancolia e desgosto, como se jamais tivesse sido amado por alguém.

_"Talvez não tenha sido mesmo!"_ – Reflete, tomando como base a forma como deixava o gordo maltratá-lo. – _"Talvez não saiba como é ser bem tratado."_

Desperta então de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a porta do banheiro se abrir. Saitoh sai dali envolto na toalha, o cabelo ainda úmido, caminhando com aquela sensualidade que um rapaz lindo como ele parece ter naturalmente. Coloca-se então diante do loiro, ainda sentado na poltrona, deixando a toalha cair.

– O que você está fazendo? – Apesar da beleza daquele corpo não passar despercebida para o playboy conquistador, fica surpreso com este claro oferecimento, permanecendo sentado, praticamente paralisado.

– Estou pagando por ter me ajudado. – Para Saitoh esta é a forma adequada a agir depois do favor que lhe fez, mas a surpresa nos olhos de Yohji o deixa confuso.

O loiro levanta devagar, recolhendo a toalha e se erguendo até encarar o rapaz um pouco mais alto que ele.

– Não fiz isso esperando uma recompensa. – Entrega a toalha para ele, vendo a profunda tristeza que se apossa do rosto que antes estava tão resignado. – Por que você...

– Nunca fizeram algo para mim... Sem querer... – As palavras lhe faltam, as lembranças de todos os homens da sua vida vindo imediatamente a sua mente, fazendo as lágrimas surgirem, mesmo que as considerasse extintas há tanto tempo.

O Weiss engole em seco, ainda atônito, sem saber o que dizer diante de uma realidade tão dolorosa. Mesmo o playboy, acostumado com o submundo e sua crueldade, não poderia imaginar que algo assim seria natural para alguém... Sexo como a resposta a tudo... Como uma forma de pagamento corrente...

– Nem todos os homens são iguais! – Desvia do rapaz que está tão próximo, evitando o olhar analítico sobre si, caminhando na direção do banheiro, decidido a mudar de assunto. – Vamos cuidar desse ferimento no seu supercílio.

– Você só está dizendo isso porque não se sente atraído por mim... – Saitoh tenta encontrar uma resposta coerente para a recusa de Yohji, voltando-se para encará-lo. – Não é isso?

– Pelo contrário... – O Weiss pára diante da porta do banheiro, olhando diretamente para o rosto bonito. – Me senti atraído por você no instante em que o conheci.

– Pois então... – A confusão o deixa ainda mais inseguro, pois tudo que construiu para suportar as rudezas desse mundo rui diante de seus olhos. – Qual a razão pra... Se você me quer...

– Quero que você perceba que fiz isso **por você**. – Gostaria de poder mostrar para o rapaz tão ferido pela vida, como há realidades diferentes, mas... Ele mesmo vive em uma que não é feliz. – Ajudei você sem desejar recompensa alguma... Apenas querendo te ver livre e seguro.

Deixa o cômodo pequeno quando vislumbra a criatura esguia e linda sentando-se derrotada na poltrona, a fumaça do cigarro que deixou no peitoril da janela envolvendo-o quase de forma sobrenatural. Volta depressa, caminhando até ele, notando a profunda desilusão naqueles lindos olhos do moreno. Ajoelha-se, encarando as lágrimas que rolam pela face que até então parecia tão indiferente a tudo.

– Não fica assim. – Kudou toca-lhe o rosto.

– Me perdoa... Eu não quis te ofender. – Ergue os profundos orbes castanhos. – Jamais alguém se importou comigo... De verdade...

– Não é culpa sua! – Yohji gostaria de saber falar as palavras bonitas que amenizariam toda essa dor. – Bom... Vamos fazer um curativo na sua testa...

Saitoh cobre-se agora como se sentisse vergonha do corpo que se acostumou a usar para sobreviver no mundo no qual foi lançado desde cedo... Um mundo em que conheceu apenas desamor, solidão e vazio. E agora aquelas mãos delicadas se preocupam em tocar sua pele com tanto cuidado, absorto na tarefa de cuidar dele como jamais qualquer pessoa fez!

– Se você me considerava igual aos outros... – Yohji diz enquanto finaliza o curativo. – Por que me pediu ajuda?

– Eu... Não... – Essa constatação agora lhe dói mais do que imaginava. – Tenho mais ninguém nesse mundo.

Os orbes dos dois finalmente se encaram, toda a carga emocional desse momento fazendo as lágrimas explodirem no rosto repleto de sofrimento. O loiro se ergue devagar, sempre com o olhar fixo nele, puxando-o então para si, tomando-o entre seus braços e o estreitando junto ao seu corpo.

A cabeça morena se acomoda em seu ombro, os soluços calando cada palavra que gostaria de dizer ao homem que o conforta dessa forma tão quente e inocente.

– Eu estou aqui olhando por você. – Isso sai naturalmente da boca do assassino que criou para si uma segura solidão. – Nunca mais vai estar sozinho.

**ooOoo**

Mamoru entra em casa silenciosamente, sabendo que há essa hora todos já devem ter se deitado e querendo mesmo evitar contato com qualquer um. Perambulou um pouco pelas ruas até que decidiu voltar, pois a última coisa que precisava era dar de cara com o pai. Aproxima-se devagar da escadaria luxuosa, a cabeça baixa, alheio a tudo, desejoso apenas de um banho e... Pensar... Pensar muito mesmo!

– Andou na gandaia... Não é, patrãozinho? – A voz, com carregado sotaque germânico, surge das sombras.

Após a surpresa inicial, que quase o faz parar de respirar, o jovem Takatori fecha a expressão, encarando o alemão que surge diante dele, impedindo-o de subir a escada.

– Por acaso você está me vigiando? – Sente um aperto no peito, temendo que ele descubra seu segredo.

– Deveria? – Schul diz com malícia, pois nesse momento sabe exatamente onde o garoto esteve e... – Seu pai não ia gostar de saber o que andou fazendo... Safadinho!

– Meta-se com a sua vida! – O loirinho sente o nervoso e a vergonha subir e transformar-se em um nó em sua garganta.

– Eu podia guardar esse seu segredinho... – Destila ironia com um prazer imenso. – Mediante uns agradinhos... De vez em quando...

– ...! – Nem sabe o que responder diante dessas palavras, já tendo que pensar em coisas demais para ainda definir o que significam esses 'agradinhos' que o ruivo pede em troca do silêncio.

Cansado demais para continuar com essa brincadeira sem graça, Mamoru empurra o Schwarz e sobe as escadas, podendo ouvir os risinhos sarcásticos vindos dele enquanto sobe para o seu quarto. Fecha a porta atrás de si e encosta-se a ela, fechando os olhos para segurar a sensação incrivelmente diferente que se apossa de sua mente e corpo. Volta a abrir os orbes azuis e observa o short todo sujo com seu próprio sêmen e... Cora, como se ter sucumbido dessa forma apenas com uma dança fosse um sinal de fraqueza.

– Eu nem toquei nele... – Sente-se um adolescente idiota e pensa em culpar os hormônios, mas sabe que estaria apenas se enganando. – Como pode ter mexido tanto comigo?

Entra no banheiro, olhando para si mesmo no espelho, procurando em sua imagem algo que revele que está diferente de antes. Precisa haver algo, pois se sente como outra pessoa... Como se devesse estar vivendo outra vida, completamente diversa da sua.

– Deixa de bobagem... Omi! – Prefere ser seu alter-ego nesse momento, pois não se vê como o nerd solitário que a família chama de Mamoru. – Melhor tomar um banho... Tudo está grudando.

Tira a roupa devagar, jogando tudo no cesto e torce para a empregada não notar a mancha branca em seu short, mas não está com vontade de lavar... Aí sim que vai desconfiar. Abre o chuveiro morno e entra de cabeça, deixando a água descer por seus cabelos, escorrendo por seu rosto e percorrendo o caminho por sua pele, que se arrepia.

Sua mente percorre as lembranças nítidas dessa noite, as safiras se fechando devagar, a visão do corpo sensual do ruivo quase palpável... O cabelo macio caindo sobre o rosto de feições perfeitas, o torso definido, os braços fortes, as pernas esguias... E aquele homem estava tão próximo que poderia tocá-lo, tão excitado quanto si mesmo. Cada movimento daquele corpo o fazia respirar fundo, buscando a força para se manter inteiro, quando desejava perder-se para sempre... Ser completamente dele.

Mesmo que seu lado racional o alerte de que não pode se envolver dessa forma, que prefere a segurança, que sua sexualidade fica muito melhor ainda adormecida... O chibi não consegue deixar de reviver cada detalhe da dança que produziu um efeito tão devastador. O ruivo tão... Próximo... O perfume de rosas frescas... A pele levemente suada... A excitação...

"_O que você deseja de mim agora?... Seja o que for... Sou todo seu essa noite."_

Leva as mãos à cabeça, cobrindo o rosto, tentando afastar as imagens que se sucedem... A letra sedutora da música ecoando em seus ouvidos. Elas vão descendo devagar, atritando com a pele ainda sensível... Pescoço, tronco, abdômen... Em sua imaginação aqueles dedos que percorrem seu corpo são longos e finos, sensuais e ousados, tocando-o intimamente como ninguém fizera. Percorre o seu pênis rijo, brincando com a viscosidade, com a maciez da cútis delicada, circulando a glande e movimentando-se langorosamente, curtindo os gemidos contidos, rindo-se da inocência pura do adolescente.

– Não... Que loucura! – Mamoru sente as sensações se exacerbando, a água quente caindo sobre ele como se fosse fogo, o ruído dos pingos no chão soando como sinos em seu ouvido. – O que eu estou sentindo?

Encosta na parede, já quase sem forças, a ejaculação chegando com força, deixando-o zonzo, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. O êxtase lhe parece tão doce, mas ao mesmo tão amargo, pois não entende a si mesmo! Jamais sentiu algo assim, apenas pelas recordações de um homem que nem sequer tocou, mas que parece tão presente dentro dele como se sempre estivesse lá. Deixa-se escorregar, sentando-se no piso frio, as mãos sobre a cabeça, uma sensação inexplicável dominando sua mente como uma doença, se apossando de cada neurônio e tornando-se parte definitiva dele.

– Desde quando eu sinto isso? – Tenta encontrar algum sinal em sua curta vida de que se sentiria atraído por homens... Que fosse gay. – Ou é apenas... Ele?

Decide levantar-se de um pulo, fechando o chuveiro e secando-se na toalha. Normalmente andaria nu pelo quarto, sem se importar muito com isso, mas agora se sente estranhamente envergonhado, como se o ruivo estivesse ali, observando-o. É uma tolice, mas... Sente-o tão presente! Enrola então a toalha na cintura e caminha para fora do banheiro.

Abre o notebook, seguindo sua rotina de todos os dias, enquanto veste seu pijama curto de malha. Senta diante da máquina, abrindo os vários messengers que usa, vendo todas as suas amigas ali... Todas aquelas que dividem sua solidão e o ajudam a encarar sua realidade. Mas... Percebe que não deseja falar com ninguém, pois precisa pensar e tem que ser um diálogo com ele mesmo.

Desliga tudo e se joga sobre a cama, observando o teto, vendo nele as formas que aparecem com a luz da lua, as sombras que se transformam em rostos. Pensa na sua mãe, que desejava tanto vê-lo feliz, mas que morreu arrasada por ter tido negado seu direito de viver com quem amava. E se desistir desses sentimentos novos o fizesse trilhar o mesmo caminho dela? Vai deixar que o velho Takatori o destrua da mesma forma que fez com a esposa? Pensa nisso, pois o ruivo lhe disse para esquecer o seu pai, mas... Cada dúvida, cada pensamento levemente preconceituoso que sente com relação à realidade de ser gay, vem dele e de sua homofobia... Algo que os pais nos passam, mesmo que não queiramos. Pensa em Hiro, seu irmão mais velho, que claramente é homossexual, mas não consegue reconhecer isso em si mesmo, vivendo sempre essa meia vida, aquela que o pai produziu para ele.

Mamoru não quer nada disso... Quer ser o homem feliz que sua mãe esperava. E se desejar aquele homem maravilhoso fosse sua verdade? Desejo... Na verdade, algo mais profundo parece ligá-los, como se o destino conspirasse para uni-los, como se devessem se encontrar... Independente do 'universo' em que vivessem. Afinal... Como explicar o nerd milionário e o stripper sensual se encontrando de forma tão avassaladora?

– Não... Eu sinto mais do que apenas desejo... – Diz para si mesmo para poder ouvir isso. – Ele é um vício... Como se quisesse passar todos os minutos restantes da minha vida ao lado dele.

Pega o travesseiro e o abraça, colocando-o entre as pernas para conter a excitação que recomeça, apenas por pensar naquele homem...

– Aya... – Diz com a voz mole, já vencida pelo cansaço e pelas emoções fortes desse dia.

Quase se esqueceu completamente das palavras duras que ele e o pai trocaram durante o jantar. Das revelações dolorosas do velho que sempre parece querer feri-lo. Sua mente está povoada apenas pelas imagens do ruivo dançando para ele, do corpo flexível provocando-o... Só existe ele... _Somente_ ele. O sono vence sua resistência, adormecendo assim, agarrado ao travesseiro como se este fosse a pessoa que tomou sua vida e se apossou dela.

**ooOoo**

Ainda satisfeito por ter perturbado o loirinho, Schuldich caminha para o escritório, indo forçar Crawford a largar o trabalho e relaxar um pouco. O ruivo nem sabe como isso entre eles começou, não se recorda, pois foi logo depois que se associaram, quando ainda era um adolescente revoltado com o mundo que o explorava. Brad lhe ensinou a pensar de forma corporativa, explorando o mundo antes, tirando vantagem das pessoas que queriam usar seu poder. Isso o tornou frio e forte... Uma coisa levou a outra e acabaram juntos. Na verdade... A palavra juntos é um tanto estranha, pois eles satisfazem as necessidades um do outro, e apenas isso. E toda a tensão dos últimos dias precisa ser descarregada... Na cama, de preferência.

Chega até a porta, já preparado para ser sarcástico com o workaholic americano, mas sente a presença do velho Takatori no escritório e pára junto à porta entreaberta. Mesmo sendo obrigado a barrar seu poder diante da mente do patrão, sente a energia negativa que emana dele, sentindo que deve esperar oculto e descobrir o que o maldito tem para dizer que não pode ser exposto a todos eles.

– Como te falei à tarde, Crawford... – O homem mantém sua postura forte e autoritária, pois sabe que demonstrar fraqueza diante desse americano é muito perigoso. – Tenho um problema que apenas você pode resolver.

– Pode falar, Senhor Takatori. – Faz sinal para que o patrão sente-se na poltrona, colocando-se na outra, bem de frente. – Estou aqui exatamente para isso.

– Você sabe que preciso do apoio da Yakuza pra minhas ambições políticas... – Começa a falar didaticamente, pois não é um assunto fácil de abordar. – E pra implementar meu negócio de tráfico de armas.

– Sim, claro. – Gosta de sentir-se assim importante na organização. – Discutimos isso antes de irmos negociar com o tal Ranmaru.

– Pois é dele mesmo que quero falar. – Inclina-se ligeiramente para frente, na direção do americano, como se desejasse tratar esse assunto no mais absoluto sigilo. – Ele me prometeu apoio, mas... Pediu algo em troca... Vamos dizer... Uma prova de confiança.

– E o que seria isso? – Brad tenta refrear a imagem que lhe vem à mente, com o obeso mafioso sobre um garoto, olhos azul-escuros segurando um poder avassalador... Não pode... Não deve usar seu poder com ele... É a condição do acordo.

– O miserável pederasta exigiu que eu entregasse por uma noite... – Pensa em falar o que ele realmente pediu, mas tomou sua decisão de quem seria o escolhido, e não tem necessidade de abrir o jogo totalmente para um mero subordinado. – O Naoe.

– O que? – Brad se levanta, sabendo que sua previsão está correta, captada diretamente da energia do patrão. – Mas o senhor vai aceitar isso?

O homem se levanta nervoso, temendo o americano, tanto quanto que sua autoridade seja questionada.

– Sinto muito, mas... – Resolve encerrar o assunto. – Vou recompensá-los muito bem... Principalmente ao garoto... E a você.

– Eu entendo que é importante para o senhor. – Evita confrontá-lo, pois não deixa de ser interessante o ganho financeiro.

– Mas temos um problema... – Prepara-se para passar a pior parte desse negócio para as mãos do assassino. – O garoto não pode matar meu novo sócio!

– Pode deixar. – Crawford fica sério, arrumando os óculos no rosto. – Tenho meus argumentos para convencê-lo a cooperar.

– Muito bem. – Takatori sorri de leve, satisfeito por tirar esse peso de suas costas.

Já basta ter escolhido o menino mais difícil, pois seria imensamente mais fácil entregar o seu filho... Ele é inofensivo e não lhe traria remorso algum... Mas escolher Mamoru acabaria com qualquer chance sua de um dia por as mãos nos títulos da família, pois seu maldito pai saberia... Ele sempre sabe de tudo. Levanta-se da poltrona e sai, sem nada mais dizer, deixando o americano silencioso, perdido em pensamentos.

Schuldich se oculta nas sombras, evitando ser visto pelo patrão, represando uma gana de pular em seu pescoço e torcê-lo até quebrar. Prefere dirigir sua raiva a quem de direito, entrando sem aviso no escritório, encontrando o moreno sentado na poltrona, o pensamento parecendo longe demais dali.

– Pensativo? – Disfarça toda a tensão com uma expressão vazia, tentando ao máximo demonstrar que não sabe de nada.

– Ahm? – Brad está tão absorto que se assusta, pulando da poltrona e ficando de pé. – Sim... É isso...

O alemão circula pela sala, analisando o rosto do americano, procurando nele o deslize que abra a brecha para iniciar a briga... E sem trégua. Senta-se sobre a escrivaninha, apesar de saber que Crawford odeia isso, mas o outro nada diz, como se nem sequer notasse.

– Qual o problema? – Arrisca cutucá-lo para ver se abre o jogo.

– Nada. – Senta-se na poltrona, mexendo nos óculos, evitando o olhar interrogativo do ruivo. – Planejando algumas coisas...

O belo alemão levanta-se devagar, sentindo-se um animal ferido. Anda até a poltrona diante daquela onde está o líder dos Schwarz e se encosta ao espaldar.

– Planejando como apunhalar o Nagi pelas costas? – Diz de chofre, já sem paciência de fazer joguinhos com ele.

Os olhos do americano se levantam lentamente, sentindo o tom das palavras carregadas do pesado sotaque germânico, sinal que o Mastermind está realmente nervoso.

– Agora deu de ouvir atrás da porta? – O homem odeia ser controlado, ainda mais por ele.

– Se ouvi atrás da porta... Não te interessa. – Schul segura o estofamento da poltrona a ponto de quase rasgá-lo. – Mas foi só acenar pra você com as notas verdinhas e sua lealdade mudou de lado rapidinho.

– Sou leal apenas a mim mesmo... Seu idiota! – Sente o ímpeto de levantar e encará-lo de frente, mas sabe que manter-se sentado reforça que pouco se importa com a opinião do ruivo. – E você... Por que te incomoda tanto?

– Ora... Da mesma forma que você está vendendo o Nagi... – Procura ser o mais frio possível, apesar do sangue ferver-lhe nas veias. – Venderia qualquer um de nós... Inclusive eu.

Crawford levanta-se, rindo nervosamente, algo lhe oprimindo o peito, uma raiva disfarçada com a expressão sempre imperturbável que criou para si mesmo.

– A história não é com você, então... O que te importa? – Mantém o tom frio e distante na voz, mas em seu interior as emoções fortes se tornam cada vez mais pesadas. – Estamos aqui para ganhar dinheiro, não é? O Nagi vai ser muito bem recompensado por este 'serviço extra'.

– Esqueci que pra você isso sempre foi um negócio. – Sente as vibrações do pensamento do americano bombardeando-lhe o cérebro. – Que aquele seu discurso idealista pra nos recrutar... Nada mais era do que algo pra enganar tolos perdidos... Somos apenas marionetes, usados pra você encher seus bolsos.

– Cala a boca! – A frieza habitual dele se perde na raiva que se apossa de sua razão, avançando para cima do ruivo, fazendo-o recuar até se encostar à parede as suas costas. – Pensa que já não percebi? Que sou algum cego?

– Do que você está falando? – Apesar de acuado, Schuldich não tem medo dele.

– A sua preocupação constante com esse garoto... – Os olhos dele brilham de ciúme. – Estamos juntos há muito tempo... Te conheço muito bem.

– Você não é cego! – O ruivo então sente a razão de tanto rancor. – Eu me preocupo com ele sim... Tenho que me importar pelo menos com alguém nesse mundo... Não quero que fique como nós dois.

– Nossa! Que altruísta! – A ironia escorre por suas palavras, os olhos em fogo revelando tudo que sente. – Vou fingir que acredito que você é capaz de algo assim... Tão... Desinteressado.

– Se você acredita ou não... Problema seu. – Dá as costas para o moreno e faz menção de sair, mas é impedido, a mão forte do americano segurando o seu braço.

– Schul... Eu não aceito ser traído... Ouviu bem? – Sua voz sai falhada, o nó em sua garganta quase o sufocando.

O ruivo se volta devagar, encarando-o com sua expressão mais sarcástica.

– Traição tem a ver com posse e sentimentos... E eu apenas faço sexo com você, mais nada... – Está decidido a acabar com essa ceninha de ciúme que jamais devia ter acontecido. – Nem você e nem ninguém me possui... Então não te devo nada!

Brad recua calado, ainda mais possuído pelo ciúme depois de ouvir tudo isso. Jamais alguém teve coragem de tratá-lo assim e não vai ser um incapaz como Schul que o humilhará dessa forma! Quando o conheceu era um adolescente à beira do suicídio, confuso e sozinho... Crawford o transformou no profissional que é, ensinando tudo para que se tornasse o perigoso Mastermind. Sem ele, estaria morto ou jogado nas ruas, completamente drogado, a fim de turvar os poderes dos quais não teria controle.

O alemão sabe exatamente o que seu amante está pensando, sem nem precisar ler seus pensamentos, pois se Brad diz que o conhece muito bem... Também o conhece. Percebe pelo fogo em seus olhos que provocou o animal enjaulado dentro dele e o americano é um oponente extremamente perigoso, mas aprendeu a não ter medo, não é mais o garoto assustado que ele encontrou e moldou para servir aos seus propósitos. Agora é um homem forte, com poder e maldade suficiente para enfrentá-lo.

– E não pense que esse seu ciuminho me fez esquecer... – Olha de soslaio enquanto se volta para sair. – Se você ferir ou magoar o Nagi... Estamos em guerra!

Sai sem mais nada dizer, contendo a raiva que prefere usar para fortalecer seus poderes, pois sabe que o outro não aceitará tal desafio. O americano está entre duas frentes e com certeza optará por aquele lado que lhe dará lucro. Nem sabe por que se surpreendeu tanto com o acordo entre ele e o velho. Talvez... Tivesse um pequeno sentimento de grupo... Acreditasse de leve nas palavras de Crawford quando o conheceu e lhe estendeu a mão. Ele prometera protegê-lo e que o mundo jamais o machucaria novamente... O mesmo disse para o pequenino Nagi que esmolava na rua. Era tudo uma enganação, por isso mesmo não pode deixar isso assim... Naoe ainda tem uma chance de ter um futuro. Homens violentos como ele e Farfarello têm um único destino certo... A morte. Se aceitar que o garoto seja usado dessa forma, talvez mate a última fresta de esperança... Transforme-o realmente em um Schwarz.

**ooOoo**

Ken se encosta no balcão, as pernas lhe doendo terrivelmente. Passou o dia na floricultura, cobrindo a ausência de Yohji, além de ter verificado dois apart-hotéis onde a Kritiker tem quartos para manter testemunhas e pessoas em risco ao lidar com o crime organizado. O loiro só podia estar num desses lugares, uma vez que não teve tempo para organizar sua fuga. Agora, depois de duas horas de pé direto na boate, sente que já não agüenta mais.

– Você podia fazer uma pausa no trabalho... – A voz maliciosa de Perséfone, a esposa de Ranmaru, aproxima-se de seu ouvido pelas costas. – Minha cama é bem macia...

– Não, obrigado. – Hidaka afasta-se dela, vendo que os olhos do patrão também acompanham essa investida. – Prefiro manter meu emprego.

– Ah... Ele não liga. – Ela sorri ao cortar a fuga do moreno, colocando-se a frente dele. – Tem seus amantes e eu tenho os meus. Nosso casamento é um acordo de negócios, meu delicioso.

– Isso é entre vocês... – Ken pega as bebidas que o barman lhe entrega e as equilibra sobre a bandeja, desviando da loira bonita de meia idade. – Com licença.

– Ken... – Ela diz enquanto o moreno se afasta, observando bem seu traseiro na calça branca justa e as costas nuas. – Não seja bobo... Pode ter muitas vantagens.

O jovem Weiss resolve fingir que não ouviu, ignorando o assédio da mulher. Hoje ela está até comedida, pois geralmente o apalpa, roça ou se enrosca nele, porém Ken não pretende de forma alguma ceder, irritando-se mais do que gostaria com mais uma dificuldade para cumprir essa missão. Jamais ficaram quinze dias investigando um caso. Depois de servir a mesa onde está um juiz bolinando um garoto, desvia para perto do palco, evitando passar mais uma vez pela insistente mulher.

– Ainda fugindo? – Aya olha preocupado para o amigo, também ciente que quanto mais permanecem disfarçados, mais riscos correm de serem descobertos. – Precisamos encontrar o garoto o mais depressa possível... Nosso tempo está acabando... E o dele também.

– Mas ninguém sabe nada! – Ken tem vontade de sair dali e esquecer toda essa absurda missão. – E o pior é o risco que corremos se capturarem o Yohji e o torturarem.

– Precisamos pensar em algo... E bem depressa. – Percebe os olhares de Perséfone sobre os dois. – Nos falamos quando voltarmos pra casa.

O ruivo começa a circular pela boate, sob os olhares gulosos dos clientes, passeando por entre as mesas como um ser perigoso e intocável. Todos o admiram, observando sua forma de andar, como as roupas acentuam ainda mais os dotes que a natureza lhe deu, as imaginações desejando o maravilhoso espécime, mas afogando suas frustrações em copos de bebida e nos corpos dos garotos de programa da boate.

Olhos verdes também o seguem, estes um tanto incomodados com sua presença marcante, sempre próximo de Ken como se os dois se conhecessem mais intimamente... O ciúme e a inveja impedindo-a de enxergar em Aya a beleza que todos vêem.

– Qual a vantagem de termos um homem desses na boate se ele se recusa a fazer programa? – Perséfone diz em tom de desprezo, sentada ao lado do marido em um sofá enorme. – Acho errado ele ter todas essas regalias aqui dentro.

– Agora eu sei por que administro esse negócio! – Ranmaru lança um olhar sarcástico para a mulher, que se volta para ele, incomodada. – Só a presença dele dobrou o número de clientes. Todos vêm para vê-lo dançar e... Admirá-lo enquanto passeia pela boate.

– Continuo achando... – Tenta argumentar, desejosa de criticar aquele que ela imagina ser seu possível rival.

– Você não tem que achar nada. – O obeso homem se sente muito irritado e não está com paciência para as bobagens de sua mulher. – Quem manda nessa espelunca sou eu!

– Credo! Você está intragável desde que levaram seu amante! – Apesar da postura autoritária do marido, Perséfone não o teme, pois seu pai a criou para viver entre bandidos e ser temida por eles. – Por que não escolhe outro e acaba logo com isso?

– Ele é meu... E o quero de volta. – O homem se enche de indignação por não ser compreendido por esta 'mulher'. – Ele me serve há quatro anos e quando me cansar dele... Eu me livro do garoto...

– Você devia devolver ele para o pai. – Ela tenta pensar de forma prática. – Talvez trouxesse algum lucro.

– Nunca! Cala sua boca! – Começa a se irritar com a esposa. – Se o quisesse de volta... Teria tirado ele das ruas, como eu fiz.

– Mas o menino fugiu... – Perséfone nem sabe por que está decidida a provocar o marido, não tirando os olhos de Ken enquanto fica destilando seu veneno.

– Não se meta nos meus assuntos. – Ranmaru decide encerrar o assunto de vez. – Eu não me intrometo com os sujeitos que você devora!

Um dos seguranças aproxima-se dos patrões, acompanhado de um rapaz jovem, que parece pouco a vontade no ambiente, mas que em absoluto demonstra impressionar-se com o enorme homem sentado a sua frente.

– Chefe... – O segurança diz sem jeito, pouco acostumado com essa função que era desempenhada por Yohji. – Esse rapaz veio para a vaga de cantor.

– Sim, sim... – Faz sinal para que se afaste e deixe o rapaz para trás.

Ranmaru o observa de cima a baixo, reparando na sua juventude, no seu estilo moderno, apesar de simples, e no corpo bonito, de rosto delicado. Sorri com a bela visão, maliciosamente pedindo para que ele gire, querendo olhá-lo por todos os ângulos.

– Então... Você é cantor. – Fala com uma voz macia. – E não se importa de cantar num lugar como esse?

– Numa boate gay? – O jovem Yuya olha para o lugar, gostando da aparência. – Já cantei em 'inferninhos'... E sou gay... Não tenho nenhum preconceito.

– E você é menor de idade? – Ranmaru se interessa pela sinceridade objetiva do garoto.

– Senhor... Não sei por que precisa saber isso... – O rapaz tem uma expressão firme e decidida nos rosto de contornos finos. – Não pretendo 'fazer programa'... Essa é minha condição... Então não importa minha idade.

A mulher de Ranmaru se levanta, encarando o rapaz moreno, seus olhos se encontrando com os dele.

– Não se acha ousado demais ao impor condições quando está pedindo trabalho? – Perséfone não está acostumada com esse tipo de atitude. – Não temos...

– Eu gostei de você... – Ranmaru faz sinal para que a esposa se cale. – Aprecio garotos corajosos. Volte amanhã e vamos ouvi-lo cantar.

– Obrigado, senhor. – Yuya fica animado, contente por finalmente encontrar um emprego, podendo aplacar a ira do senhorio do 'buraco' onde mora.

O rapaz moreno caminha para a saída, satisfeito, quase esbarrando em um dos garçons... E quando os olhos de ambos se encontram... Uma forte eletricidade se estabelece entre eles, o sorriso surgindo nos rostos jovens e morenos como se estivessem se procurando há muito tempo.

– Vejo que conseguiu o emprego. – Ken diz contente, mais do que tem estado nos últimos dias.

– Sim. – Yuya havia reparado no belo homem assim que entrou, corando e mal acreditando que estão tão próximos. – Amanhã nos vemos!

O cantor afasta-se devagar, dirigindo-se para a porta, mas lançando olhares para Ken, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele. Nos últimos dias tem visitado a boate, estudando o ambiente, tentando criar coragem de candidatar-se à vaga pela qual ninguém parece ter se interessado...Talvez por causa dos contatos do dono com a Yakuza. Mas a cada vez que voltava e via Ken, mais se enchia de coragem para unir a necessidade de sobreviver com a atração doida pelo lindo moreno.

Ken também já notara o rapaz, talvez da mesma idade que ele, talvez um pouco mais jovem. Magro e bonito, parecia sempre tão quieto em seu canto, enrolando com a mesma bebida por toda a noite, claramente sem dinheiro para mais do que isso... E vê-lo agora ali, encarando Ranmaru daquela forma corajosa... O Weiss tem que respirar fundo para conter a forte atração que o excita vendo-o sair, lançando um último olhar para ele antes de partir.

E ainda embevecido com a visão do rapaz de lindos olhos castanhos saindo, Ken vê Hiro Takatori entrar. Diferente da última vez, ele vem bem vestido, com um terno muito bem talhado, sapatos de cromo alemão, cabelo bem arrumado e barba feita impecavelmente. Ele é até um homem bonito, cheio de uma autoconfiança que o Weiss não viu naquele outro dia, quando pareceu tão subserviente diante do pai. Passa pelo garçom sem nem sequer notá-lo, seus olhos presos no maravilhoso ruivo que inicia sua apresentação sobre o palco.

– Isso não vai prestar... – Ken pensa ao lembrar que o garoto em quem Aya está interessado é irmão dele. – Até tinha esquecido que o loirinho é um Takatori.

Hirofumi aproxima-se do sofá onde o casal proprietário da boate aprecia o show. Os olhos de Ranmaru caem sobre ele, um sorriso abrindo-se em seu rosto, como se soubesse a razão de sua presença.

– Fico feliz em tê-lo de volta, senhor Takatori. – Percebe de imediato onde está a atenção do rapaz, mas deseja aquilo que veio lhe trazer. – A que devemos sua visita?

O primogênito de Takatori senta-se na poltrona que lhe é indicada, querendo cumprir sua missão de uma vez para poder continuar apreciando o ser maravilhoso que desliza e gira no palco, em uma coreografia totalmente diferente do outro dia.

– Meu pai me pediu para informá-lo que amanhã virá entregar o que pediu. – Diz mecanicamente. – Agradece sua paciência, mas não era uma tarefa muito fácil.

– Vejo que está interessado no... Show... – Diz com malícia, notando o segredo que Hiro esconde com certeza do pai.

– A coreografia... – Fica fascinado pelos movimentos sensuais, a música insinuante penetrando todas as suas células e o deixando sem fala.

– Todos os dias ele cria uma nova... – O sorriso do homem obeso é orgulhoso, sabendo que Aya é uma mina de ouro para os seus negócios. – Ele é fascinante, não é? Impossível tirar os olhos dele.

– Sim... E como... – O rapaz praticamente está babando.

– Quer conhecê-lo? – Ranmaru fala animado, vendo como sua mulher o observa, intrigada, pois o ruivo jamais agradaria um cliente da forma que ele insinua para o outro.

– Po-poderia? – Hiro se empertiga na poltrona, olhando fixamente para o homem maravilhoso que está terminando sua apresentação.

– Claro! – Ranmaru aguarda uns instantes, até que Aya termine, e faz sinal para que desça do palco e se aproxime.

Um tanto intrigado o espadachim o obedece, caminhando um pouco ofegante e parando diante dos patrões e de seu convidado. Ele está um pouco suado, sem camisa e nitidamente cansado. E cada um desses detalhes não passa despercebido pelo rapaz sentado, que jamais pensou vê-lo tão próximo assim.

– Aya... Queria apresentá-lo para meu convidado especial. – Usa de toda a sua habilidade para enredar o jovem, que se levanta e estende a mão.

– Muito prazer... Sou Hiro Takatori. – Diz já segurando a mão do ruivo.

A menção do sobrenome famoso gela o sangue do Weiss, que paralisa, sua mão entre as dele, sem saber como agir ou o que pensar. Respira fundo, o mais que consegue, tentando manter-se racional e inteiro... Apesar da imagem da katana não sair de sua mente, como se tivesse sido desperta toda sua fúria vingativa.

– Takatori... – Fala com um tom deslumbrado, que nem ele acredita ter conseguido, puxando devagar a mão até livrar-se do toque odioso. – Da famosa família milionária?

– Sim! – Hiro fica todo contente por seu nome render-lhe prestígio. – Sou o primogênito de Reiji Takatori... O empresário e político...

– UAU! – O ódio ameaça sufocá-lo, não conseguindo disfarçar com tanta habilidade quanto gostaria, então decide afastar-se. – Fico feliz em tê-lo conhecido, mas... Preciso me preparar para a próxima apresentação.

Ele sai depressa, surpreendendo de certa forma os patrões, pois sempre é tão charmoso com todos, mas dessa vez mostrou-se esquivo, quase incomodado com a presença do rapaz. Por sua vez, Hiro fica frustrado, observando o homem delicioso afastar-se, jogando-se em seguida sobre a poltrona, concentrando-se no copo de whisky que o gentil dono da boate coloca diante dele.

Aya segue apressado para a porta de saída, pensando em tomar um ar, sufocado que está por todas as fortes emoções negativas que somente os Takatori conseguem despertar nele. Precisa retomar o equilíbrio necessário para cumprir a sua missão, mas ao passar pelo balcão do bar, encontra Mamoru entrando timidamente na boate.

– Omi... – Sorri espontâneo para ele, como se sua aparição espantasse seus demônios interiores. – Não pensei que voltasse.

– Não deveria, mas... – Levanta os orbes cor de safira, encarando-o com uma expressão indefinível, mas não assustada como antes. – Hoje precisamos _realmente _conversar.

Essa observação faz o ruivo sorrir, mesmo que não planeje repetir o tratamento de choque da última vez. Faz sinal para que o chibi o siga e os dois acomodam-se junto a uma das mesas mais privativas, um de frente para o outro.

– Então... – O tom dele é maliciosamente sensual, acomodando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços, como se aguardasse o movimento do garoto. – Sou todo seu.

– Bem... Eu... – Mamoru fica furioso por sentir-se assim tão nervoso diante dele, depois de tanto ensaiar em casa. – Naquele dia fiquei muito... Como dizer...

– Excitado? – Aya não consegue conter suas provocações diante de uma inocência tão adorável.

– Sim... Mas não... – Respira fundo, procurando dentro de si o longo discurso que tinha pensado para essa ocasião, mas sem conseguir esconder o rosto corado diante de tanta franqueza. – Sinto algo mais... Não só atração.

– ...? – Dessa vez o ruivo fica meio sem saber o que dizer, pois não esperava que o garoto se abrisse assim com tanta sinceridade.

– Mas... A gente não se conhece... – Omi se perde diante do silêncio. – Nunca conversamos.

Ambos ficam mudos de repente, sem saber o que deve ser dito em seguida. O adolescente sabe que o ruivo simplesmente pode dizer que está confundindo as coisas e está preparado para isso. Está tão acostumado com rejeição que nem se abalaria tanto, mas a expressão séria do outro o confunde, deixa-o ainda mais nervoso, o rosto corando cada vez mais e uma vontade absurda de sair correndo dali se apossando de sua mente. Dessa vez se superou e colocou o stripper, um profissional, numa 'saia justa'.

– Omi... – Aya curva-se de leve para frente, observando os brilhantes olhos azuis. – Do que você mais gosta?

– Ahm? – Não consegue entender a razão de tal pergunta.

– Uhm... Você disse que não conversamos. – Fala como se sua reação fosse a mais óbvia diante de tal situação. – Estou querendo te conhecer.

Um dos sorrisos mais lindos surge no rostinho angelical, fazendo o Weiss retribuir com sinceridade, como há muito tempo não fazia. Mesmo que não saiba dizer por que, a presença do chibi tranqüiliza algo dentro dele que parece ter se fechado... Algo que teme sofrer novamente e por isso escondeu-se no mais profundo de seu ser.

– Me fala do que gosta, da sua vida... De tudo que quiser. – Sua irmã teria ficado orgulhosa... Somente ela o entendia de verdade.

Os dois nem parecem estar em uma boate, cercados de medo e frustração, pois mesmo o sofrimento de ambos está tão distante que nem se recordam das armaduras criadas para conseguirem sobreviver à dura realidade. Sorriem, brincam e conversam como garotos que são, conhecendo-se aos poucos... Apesar de manterem suas identidades e segredos contidos sob uma proteção segura. No momento desejam ser esses personagens que se encontram nos olhos um do outro, mergulhando nos sentimentos que surgem entre eles, sem qualquer controle.

Mas olhos castanhos furiosos se fixam nos dois, a expressão de Hiro mudando assim que reconhece seu irmão caçula conversando com o ruivo, porém tenta disfarçar, manter-se inteiro diante de algo que não esperava.

– Senhor Ranmaru... Há quanto tempo meu irmão vem na boate? – Pergunta com o máximo de frieza que consegue imprimir a sua voz.

– Tem vindo aqui desde aquela noite. – Fala de forma desinteressada, apesar de seus olhos analisarem o claro ciúme no rosto fechado. – Aya parece ter gostado muito dele... Nunca o vi dar esse tipo de atenção a qualquer outro cliente.

Uma raiva furiosa se apossa do coração de Hiro, que se aperta a cada sorriso que o ruivo destina ao garoto... O menino que devia ter ficado trancado em seu quarto, mexendo no computador. No entanto, precisa se conter, pois seu pai reprovaria tal demonstração de fraqueza. Decide então mudar o rumo da conversa, antes que perca a batalha contra si mesmo.

– Espero que o senhor tenha ficado feliz com a notícia que lhe trouxe. – Diz informalmente, enquanto Ken coloca mais uma bebida diante dele.

– Demais! – Ranmaru se contorce de curiosidade. – E sabe qual a escolha dele?

– Como assim? – Hiro se volta para ele, um tanto confuso. Afinal, o pai não lhe disse nada sobre a natureza do pedido para completar os negócios com o dono da boate. – Ele não...

– Ele escolheu o moreninho ou o seu irmãozinho? – O homem percebe que o rapaz não sabe e se delicia com a possibilidade de colocar mais um pouco de fogo no incêndio que se apossa do filho de Takatori. – Pedi uma noite com um dos garotos...

Os olhos de Hiro se voltam instantaneamente para o rostinho sorridente de Mamoru, torcendo inconsciente para que o pai o tenha escolhido, pois o ruivo não iria querê-lo depois de passar pela mão do gordo dono da boate. Então percebe sua linha de pensamento e se recrimina, pois sempre foi o maior defensor do irmão e... Não seria por causa de ciúme que desejaria vê-lo passar por isso.

– Não sei... Meu pai não costuma discutir suas decisões com ninguém. – Tem certeza que discutiu com Crawford, mas pouco lhe importa. Precisa ter certeza que não tenha sido Mamoru o escolhido, apesar de ser a resposta mais óbvia. – Na verdade... Eu cuido mais...

A conversa dos dois é interrompida pela chegada de um dos seguranças de Ranmaru, aquele que comanda as buscas pelos fugitivos. A presença dele alerta Ken, que disfarçadamente volta para recolher os copos vazios e reabastece todos com mais uma rodada, mas com os ouvidos atentos a tudo.

– Chefe... Encontramos os dois. – Diz com uma expressão vitoriosa, sabendo que pode ser bem recompensado. – Estarão em suas mãos ainda essa noite.

– Nossa! – Ranmaru se levanta extremamente animado. – Quero os dois vivos... Entendeu?

– Mas e se... – Teme mais uma vez, pois não há garantia dessas coisas.

– Sem 'se'... Tem minhas ordens. – Impacienta-se por sempre ser questionado. – Quero matar aquele loiro com minhas próprias mãos... Bem devagar...

Ken sabe a dimensão disso, preocupado não apenas com o disfarce dos Weiss que pode ser desmascarado, mas... Por mais que não exista uma real amizade entre eles, não quer que nada aconteça de mal ao Yohji. Sai dali, onde o ex-lutador de sumô reafirma suas ordens com veemência, para aproximar-se aflito da mesa onde está Fujimiya.

– Aya... Eles o encontraram! – Fala, sem perceber que o ruivo está acompanhado. – O que vamos fazer?

– Ken... – A situação é importante demais, mas nada que deva ser conversado na presença de Omi.

– Eles vão matá-lo! – Sua aflição é genuína. – Se você não liga... Pense nos nossos disfarces.

– Disfarces? – A vozinha de Mamoru soa surpresa e decepcionada. – Então você não está sendo... Sincero?

Então o ex-jogador moreno percebe o que fez, os olhos violeta o queimando com raiva, mesmo que o estrago já tenha sido feito... E não foi de propósito.

– Desculpa... Aya... Eu... – Nem tem palavras para amenizar o efeito de suas palavras.

O loirinho se levanta depressa, assustado e ferido, sentindo que não pode confiar realmente em ninguém. Passa por Ken, que se volta para ele, mas não quer ouvir mais nada. O pequeno nerd quer apenas sair dali o mais rápido possível e voltar a sua velha e segura rotina.

– Muito obrigada, Hidaka. – O líder dos Weiss diz ao passar por ele. – Depois conversamos.

– Droga! – Ken está cansado desta missão e do assédio da patroa, que neste momento não tira os olhos dele, mesmo ao lado do marido. – Precisamos sair daqui logo...

Mas não podem apenas abandonar tudo, quando um garotinho de nove anos pode morrer. A Kritiker encara o problema pelo lado prático, pensando no cientista que está dividido entre colocar uma arma perigosa nas mãos da Yakuza e a vida de seu único filho... Mas para Ken a vida do menino é o mais importante, pois deve estar assustado e sozinho... Não pode simplesmente deixá-lo ser mais um número em estatísticas.

_"Tem que haver um jeito..."_ – Permanece ali, recostado na mesa, pensando no que fazer... Quando algo desperta nele uma idéia. Levanta os olhos e mais uma vez cruza com os olhos verdes de Perséfone. – _"Só tem uma forma..."_

**ooOoo**

Mamoru segue apressado pela rua, aquela em Tóquio onde se concentram as casas noturnas gays. Sente-se enganado, pois pela primeira vez em sua vida deixou-se levar, sem analisar tudo com a razão. Aprendeu com seu pai uma dura lição, de que amar pode ferir, mas com Aya decidiu deixar isso para trás... Agora se arrepende. Treme um pouco, a noite fria atingindo-o, lembrando na pele que esqueceu a jaqueta na boate, mas não pretende voltar.

Então dedos longos e finos envolvem seu pulso, segurando-o de leve, fazendo com que se volte e encare os olhos violeta, profundamente misteriosos. Tenta evitá-los, sabendo o quanto eles o seduzem, decidido que está a afastar-se do perigo de sucumbir a seus encantos, mesmo diante da mentira.

– Não vai... – A voz forte se torna incrivelmente sedutora nesse tom baixo.

Puxa-o até um pequeno beco, entre duas lojas, buscando ocultar-se dos olhos curiosos dos rapazes que circulam animados pela rua repleta de letreiros luminosos. Encosta o garoto na parede, colando seu corpo ao dele, a cabeça loira abaixada tocando seu peito. A mão fina toca-lhe o queixo, forçando-o a encará-lo, os orbes de ambos se encontrando.

– Não fica assim... – Há uma emoção palpável em cada palavra que sai dos lábios tentadores. – Magoado comigo.

– Tudo não passa de fingimento, não é? A dança, o interesse, a conversa... – Neste instante se sente o Mamoru, nada da determinação do Omi em sua mente. – Você é como todas as outras pessoas! Sempre interessados na minha família, não em...

Um dos dedos do ruivo se coloca sobre seus lábios, pedindo que se cale, aguardando seu silêncio para conseguir dizer aquilo que o chibi ainda não leu em seus olhos.

– Eu _**não me importo**_ com quem você é... – Fala firme, mas suave, da forma como falava com sua irmã quando ficava emburrada. – Não estive fingindo... Em momento algum.

– E o disfarce? – Sua teimosia magoada começa a se desvanecer. – Mentiu pra mim.

O toque no rosto angelical é imediato, seguindo a linha da sua face com uma doçura incomum, arrepiando-o por completo... Os olhos violeta perdidos nos seus e lhe dizendo o quão sinceras são suas palavras.

– Omi... Nesse mundo em que nada mais é verdadeiro... Descobri que o que sinto por você é... – Um brilho incomum ilumina as pupilas púrpuras, toda a realidade que acaba de encontrar dentro de si mesmo expressa nelas. – Você tem sido o remédio para a minha dor... A luz no meu caminho escuro... As palavras que há muito tempo não consigo dizer... A única coisa que gosto em mim...

– Aya... – Jamais imaginou ouvir isso de alguém, lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos e revelando o que também sente.

– Meu nome é Ran... – Beija-lhe delicadamente a testa. – E se ainda quiser me conhecer...

O coração de Omi ameaça parar de bater, sua respiração presa diante da sensação mais segura e intensa que já sentiu em toda a sua vida. Suas safiras continuam presas a ele, aos lábios que descem e tocam suas pálpebras, a ponta de seu nariz e tomam seus lábios... Primeiro em um toque suave, quase casto, para depois arrebatá-los para si, com toda a intensidade que o maravilhoso homem ruivo guarda dentro de si.

Os braços do chibi timidamente envolvem Aya pela cintura, aproximando-se mais dele, sentindo a retribuição de seu gesto, com os do ruivo enlaçando seus ombros. Ambos sentem o sabor e o calor de suas bocas, a doçura do momento perdendo-os nessa sensação tão sublime. O beijo torna-se cada vez mais profundo, toda a necessidade de ter um ao outro, concretizando-se e...

– Eu estou aqui... Com você. – O espadachim diz entre o beijo.

– Ran... Sou seu.– Omi se entrega definitivamente, confiante que encontrou a direção no caminho obscuro que sempre seguiu, a cura para suas feridas... O porto seguro onde nunca mais vai sofrer.

Mais uma vez as bocas se aproximam, possuindo uma a outra com ânsia, deixando-se levar... Entregando-se à felicidade do momento... Pois sabem que é preciso viver cada instante intensamente, antes que ele acabe. Mas este... É somente _**deles**_.

E enquanto o abraço e o beijo se tornam ainda mais intensos, olhos castanhos os observam do outro lado da rua, oculto pelas sombras. Hiro permanece parado ali, rígido, as mãos fechadas com tanta força que chegam a doer, uma raiva insana se apossando dele... **ÓDIO**, na verdade...

"_Por que o chibi sempre tem tudo?"_ – Não consegue pensar direito, apenas encarando o fato de que o ruivo que deseja está ali, nos braços de seu irmão. – _"Liberdade... Espaço... Sorte... E Aya Fujimiya."_

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Para começar venho me desculpar pela demora desse cap, que está pronto desde novembro, mas a minha depressão e a da minha amada beta acabou segurando até agora, mas... Espero que gostem assim mesmo do resultado. Acredito que agora possamos manter um intervalo menor na atualização.

Como disse anteriormente, essa fic é um presente especial para minha amiga e mestra Evil Kitsune. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e me perdoe pela demora.

A música que embala a lapdance do nosso delicioso Aya stripper é **'Closer'** da banda Nine Inch Nails.

O personagem Yuya, o aspirante a cantor, foi inspirado no cantor e ator Yuya Matsushita, de 20 anos, que trabalhou no musical 'Kuroshitsuji', no qual interpreta o mordomo-demônio Sebastian Michaelis, além de suas músicas figurarem como tema de encerramento dos animes Kuroshitsuji II e Durarara. Assistam e vejam o potencial desse novo personagem original na trama e na vida de Ken Hidaka.

Agradeço a minha amadíssima beta Yume Vy por todo o esforço que fez para me fazer feliz, se esforçando muito para betá-la, com a mesma qualidade excepcional de sempre. TE AMO!

Beijos especiais também às minhas cobaias fofas, Eri-chan e Scheilla Mendes, que leram e me deram suas opiniões, influindo e muito em algumas decisões que tomei ao longo da confecção do texto.

Agradeço a todas as persistentes que não desistiram dessa singela trama e um beijo especial a Evil Kitsune (a presenteada), July linhagem, Ruki Fujimiya, Lady Lillie, Aiomi Alsha... Seus comentários e carinho por Weiss é que me fazem continuar, pois o fandom está morrendo aos poucos e os autores estão desistindo por falta de estímulo. BJS!

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

07 de Julho de 2010.

07:20 PM.

**Lady Anúbis**


End file.
